Nouveaux membres, nouveau départ
by SariahJ
Summary: Post CoE; Jack est de retour sur Terre, Gwen désormais maman a rebatit Torchwood et fondé une nouvelle équipe. Lors de l'une de ses ouvertures, la faille leur réserve une surprise de taille, le retour d'un visage très familier...Fix-it story !
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui ! Ca y est ! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire !**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui avaient commenté ma première histoire, cela m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer. J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira autant que la première, et que j'aurais plein de nouveaux commentaires !**

**Cette histoire est terminée, mais je vais la publier petit à petit.**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**Ce chapitre a été modifié pour intégrer plus de précisions sur la reconstruction du Hub, suite aux remarques de Takisys et d'Aviva94. J'espère que la suite du récit sera plus claire avec ces modifications. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le jeune leader de la résistance était désormais seul, tous ceux qui restaient de son équipe avaient été tués, et désormais il savait que ses jours était comptés. La solitude lui fit repenser au combat que les résistants avaient mené contre le pire ennemie que la Terre n'ait jamais rencontré, durant près de trois ans son équipe s'était battue pour le salut de la planète.

Les combats avaient fait rage entre la résistance et les extraterrestres, transformant la surface de la Terre en champ de ruines, partout dans le monde des personnes courageuses s'étaient dressées contre la menace, malheureusement, face à un adversaire aussi redoutable et aussi cruel, ces personnes n'avaient aucune chance.

Seul l'Unit et Torchwood avait les atouts permettant de résister à l'envahisseur, mais même pour ces deux puissantes organisations, c'était une entreprise impossible, les Daleks et les Cybermen étaient trop forts, ils avaient commencé par détruire Torchwood 1 sans grandes difficultés, tuant plusieurs des amis du jeune homme, dont sa meilleure amie, qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et qui était devenu une vraie sœur pour lui.

L'Unit, qui vint assister Torchwood 1, fut détruite à son tour, tout comme Torchwood 2 et 4. Les rares survivants de ces 4 groupes s'étaient rendus à Cardiff pour aider Torchwood 3, et former une nouvelle résistance.

Une dernière attaque le jour précédent mit fin à toute résistance, en détruisant le Hub, dans lequel s'était caché les derniers agents, le jeune leader ne devait son salut qu'a une mission qui l'avait mené seul, hors de la base, des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues, lorsqu'il fouillait les gravas à la recherche de ses amis, même s'il savait que personne n'avait put survivre à l'explosion. Il cherchait encore désespérément dans les décombres lorsqu'il fut surprit par les Daleks qui vinrent finir leur travail.

Son instinct prit le dessus et il commença à courir, les aliens le talonnaient, il sentait qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, brusquement il bifurqua dans une allée, son sang se glaça lorsqu'il vit que des gravas avait transformé la ruelle en cul de sac, il se retourna et fit face à ses ennemies, il savait que c'était la fin pour lui, qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, mais il ne voulait pas mourir en lâche et il fit face aux Daleks qui s'apprêtaient à l'abattre.

Soudain il entendit un craquement, puis une lumière vive apparut, il savait ce dont il s'agissait et se laissa happer en souriant, quoi qu'il arrive il n'avait plus rien à perdre sur Terre. Les Daleks restèrent figés un instant face à cette disparition, avant de rebrousser chemin, leur travail venait d'être accomplit sans qu'ils n'aient eut besoins de faire quoi que ce soit, plus rien ne les retenait dans cette allée.

***

Lorsque Gwen vit Jack se téléporter vers les étoiles, elle se sentie très seule, quelque mois après avoir perdu Owen, Toshiko et Ianto, elle perdit également Jack.

Après ce départ inattendu et précipité de son mentor, elle fut submergée par une succession d'émotions.

Tout d'abord la solitude, elle avait toujours Rhys, mais son mari n'avait pas vécu ce qu'elle avait vécu avec son équipe, et il ne pouvait bien entendu pas comprendre tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

Puis ce fut un sentiment de rejet, elle pensait que Jack l'avait repoussé, et souffrait du fait qu'il est semblé indifférent à sa demande de rester.

Ensuite ce fut la colère, à mesure que les jours passaient le besoins de rebâtir Torchwood se faisait de plus en plus sentir, même si leur base avait été détruite, la faille continuait toujours à rejeter divers dangers, l'Unit assurait l'intérim bien entendu, mais certaines de leur méthodes déplaisaient fortement à la galloise. Elle fut donc en colère contre Jack pour l'avoir abandonné de cette manière, et l'avoir laissé seule pour s'occuper de tous ces problèmes alors qu'elle devait également se préparer à accueillir un bébé.

Et pour finir, l'acceptation, elle avait comprit les raisons de sa fuite, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus réussit à supporter la mort de celui qu'elle aimait, et lorsque Beth est née, elle sut à quel point la mort de Steven avait dû ébranler le Capitaine. Ianto lui manquait aussi énormément, ces répliques tranchantes, son amitié, son café, et surtout sa façon d'agir avec Jack, leur interaction la faisait toujours sourire, ils formaient un vrai couple, s'était adorable à voir. L'absence de Tosh et Owen était aussi très pesante, ils étaient tous devenus une vraie famille..

Durant les deux derniers mois de sa grossesse, elle avait prit les choses en main et s'était arrangé avec l'Unit pour qu'il l'aide à reconstruire la base, faisant marcher pour cela l'une ou l'autre de ses relations, dont l'une couronnée…

Elle avait décidé de faire reconstruire quasi à l'identique la base, améliorant deux ou trois choses au passage. Elle avait fait entre autre, construire une unité médicale ultra moderne avec une salle d'autopsie et de soins séparées, ainsi qu'une salle de repos et de convalescence. Un nouveau vestiaire équipé de douches et un petit dortoir avait également été ajouté. Le chauffage et la climatisation avait également été amélioré, finit le froid glaciale en hiver et la chaleur étouffante en été !

Le restant de la base n'avait pas été modifiée, ce qui avait été le bureau de Jack avait été refait à l'identique, probablement par nostalgie, et en espérant toujours que son ancien supérieur reviendrait d'ici peu, et n'aimerais pas voir son antre modifiée.

La reconstruction de la base avait été présentée au public comme une restauration des bases de la Water Tower fragilisée par l'explosion terroriste, ainsi qu'une remise aux normes des conduites passant sous la place. Les travaux avançaient à grands pas et Gwen commençait à chercher une nouvelle équipe lorsqu'elle accoucha.

Durant les deux semaines de congés maternité qu'elle avait accepté de prendre, et cela grâce au martelage psychologique de Rhys et de Martha Jones, elle flânait avec sa petite fille lorsqu'elle avait aperçut dans un magasin spécialisé, une machine à café identique à celle que le Hub possédait avant sa destruction, elle crut à un miracle. Bien qu'elle ne sache que Ianto qui était tant attaché à cet appareil n'allait plus jamais s'en servir, elle n'avait put se résoudre à ne pas l'acheter, et était ressorti de la boutique avec cet encombrant achat. Elle était heureuse d'avoir put trouver un objet familier et fut comblé lorsqu'elle vit la notice, elle allait enfin pouvoir réussir à faire un café avec la satané machine qui semblait n'obéir qu'à son jeune ami disparu.

Au bout de quelques semaines après son retour de congés, elle avait réussit à fonder une nouvelle équipe et Torchwood put enfin rouvrir ses portes.

***

Gwen était à la tête d'une équipe efficace, elle allait moins sur le terrain depuis qu'elle était devenue l'heureuse maman d'une adorable petite Beth, Rhys était toujours un mari aussi parfait et dévoué et finalement elle s'était faite au départ de Jack.

Un an après son départ, Jack était revenu, mais il n'était plus le même qu'avant les 456, il était toujours brisé, et plus secret que jamais, à force de discussion, Gwen compris que beaucoup plus d'une année s'étaient écoulées pour lui, elle ne le voyait quasiment plus sourire, et il avait cessé de flirté avec tout le monde. En dehors de Gwen et sa famille, il se montrait distant avec tout le monde, veillant à ne plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit.

Jack n'avait pas voulut reprendre seul la tête de Torchwood, il avait convenu avec Gwen, qu'ils se partageraient les responsabilités, elle s'occuperait principalement de la gestion administrative de l'organisation, et lui de la partie terrain. Il formait une bonne équipe, et cette répartition des responsabilités leur allait parfaitement.

Un soir l'alarme de la faille se mis en route, les prévenant d'une ouverture de celle-ci, toute l'équipe avait été appelée sur une attaque de Weevil, Jack et Gwen était restés au hub pour régler quelques soucis administratifs.

-« Ouf ! Voilà une chose qui va nous obliger à repousser la paperasserie à plus tard, tu m'accompagnes Gwen ? »

-« Oh non ! Rhys va me tuer, je lui avais promis de rentrer tôt ce soir… »

-« Si tu préfères, je peux y aller seul… »

-« Non, ça va aller, et puis ce n'est peut-être qu'un autre toaster extraterrestre ! »

-« Oui, peut-être, allez viens, plus vite on y sera, plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi ! »

-« Ok, je préviens l'équipe… »

Pendant que Gwen contactait ses agents, Jack se rendit au garage. Malgré les années qui étaient passées pour lui, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à se faire à l'idée que Ianto n'était plus là, ni qu'il ait sacrifié son petit-fils, il se sentait toujours fautif pour leurs morts, et cela bien que Rhys et Gwen lui soutenaient le contraire.

Plus d'une fois il s'était réveillé après avoir rêvé qu'il était avec son jeune compagnon, pour se retrouver seul, en larmes dans un lit vide et froid. Les premiers jours après son retour, il s'imaginait toujours sentir l'odeur du délicieux café de Ianto et le voir nettoyer et ranger le Hub dans son costume impeccable.

Jack avait également apprit que sa fille avait déménagé sans laisser d'adresse ou de numéro, et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer pour cela, après tout elle avait raison, il était dangereux, la mort de Ianto et Steven l'avait prouvé…Gwen interrompit ses tristes pensées en grimpant dans le nouveau SUV et Jack démarra.

Les deux leaders de Torchwood arrivèrent sur les lieux de l'ouverture de la faille, une zone d'entrepôt en bord de côte, et descendirent de leur véhicule armes aux poings pour rejoindre la localisation exacte qu'indiquait le PDA de Gwen. Il faisait très sombre, seuls quelques lampadaires et la lune éclairaient les docks.

Gwen s'arrêta soudain et fit signe à Jack de l'imiter. « Regardes, là-bas ! »

Jack suivit la direction indiquée par la galloise et vit une forme étendue sur le sol, immobile. « J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore d'un cadavre…Soit prudente Gwen, c'est peut-être encore dangereux et vivant. »

-« Jack, je ne suis plus une débutante ! » Jack était devenu extrêmement protecteur avec elle, et par moment cela était énervant.

Le Capitaine parut blessé. « Oui, je sais, désolé, c'est juste que depuis… »

La galloise se radoucit. « Je sais Jack, mais je ne suis pas en sucre…et tu me connais, je suis une dure à cuire ! »

Un très léger sourire apparut un instant sur les lèvres de l'immortel. « C'est vrai, allons-y… »

Ils se rapprochèrent du corps, il s'agissait d'un homme vêtu d'une tenue de combat noir, une arme était fixé à chacune de ses cuisses.

-« Attention, Gwen, il est armé… »

Gwen se baissa pour prendre son poult. « Il est en vie, probablement juste inconscient… » Puis elle attrapa l'homme par l'épaule et le fit rouler sur son dos, afin de voir son visage, Jack pointait toujours son arme sur la forme immobile.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de surprise à la vue du visage de l'homme, Jack paraissait tout aussi choqué et baissa son arme légèrement avant de se reprendre. « Gwen, prends ses armes… »

-« Jack ! C'est… »

-« Non, c'est impossible… »

La jeune femme n'ajouta pas un mot et désarma le jeune homme.

-« Il a surement besoin d'être vu par un médecin, il faut le ramener au Hub, vite. Je vais prévenir James, aide moi à le porter. »

Les deux agents de Torchwood soulevèrent le jeune homme et se rendirent au SUV, ils le déposèrent sur la banquette arrière, Gwen écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Jack lui mettre des menottes.

-« Mais… »

-« Gwen, je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas lui, juste quelqu'un qui lui ressemble… »

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au Hub, ils transportèrent l'homme inconscient jusqu'à l'intérieur et le menèrent à la salle médicale, James Thomason, le médecin de l'équipe les y attendait déjà.

James était un excellent médecin de 36ans, spécialiste en bactériologie et chirurgie, il avait exercé dans l'armée, ce qui l'avait laissé familier avec les opérations de terrain, il avait beaucoup de charme avec ses cheveux poivre et sel et son visage aux traits gracieux.

-« Merci d'avoir fait si vite, où sont les autres ? » Demanda Gwen.

-« Ils sont en trains de mettre les Weevils en cellule, que pouvez-vous me dire sur cet homme. ».

-« Cette personne s'appelle… »

-« Il est arrivé par la faille, je veux que tu l'attache, il est peut-être dangereux… » Jack interrompit la galloise sèchement, ce qui n'échappa pas au médecin, il était habitué au caractère parfois difficile de leur chef, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi agressif et tendu, encore moins répondre aussi froidement à Gwen.

-« Jack ! »

-« Non Gwen ! Ce n'est pas lui, je te le dit une dernière fois, et je vais te le prouver ! » Le Capitaine était hors de lui, il se tourna vers le médecin qui sentit un frisson de peur le traverser, face à l'état actuel de Jack. « James, après l'avoir ausculté et soigné si besoin est, je veux que tu fasses une comparaison ADN avec un agent décédé de Torchwood, Ianto Jones, tu trouveras son empreinte ADN dans notre base de données, préviens-moi dès qu'il se réveille… »

Sur ce, l'immortel tourna les talons et se dirigeât vers son bureau, laissant Gwen et James choqués, la jeune femme paraissait aux bords des larmes, le médecin brisa le silence.

-« Ianto Jones, c'est l'agent mort lors de la venue des 456, si je ne me trompe pas, Jack et lui étaient… »

-« Oui, c'est lui, cet homme lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et j'ai cru que… » Elle éclata en sanglots.

Guidé par un reflexe, James prit son chef dans ses bras. « …Shhh, Gwen…Je comprends… » Il l'écarta de lui, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Rentre, va retrouver Rhys et Beth, demain tu y verras plus claire et j'en saurais plus sur ce jeune homme… »

Gwen essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et sourit à son collègue. « Merci James, et désolée…je fais un super leader n'est-ce pas, en pleurant comme une madeleine ! »

-« Ca ne fait rien, allez, file ! »

Elle lui sourit encore, puis prit ses affaires et s'en alla, le médecin se tourna vers son patient toujours inconscient et commença à l'examiner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme c'est une nouvelle histoire, je publie les deux premiers chapitres en une fois, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Thomas Price et Anna Johnson, les deux autres membres de l'équipe remontaient des cellules lorsque James finissait son examen.

Anna Johnson avait rejoint Torchwood rapidement après la reconstruction de la base, elle avait décidé de quitter le gouvernement pour ne plus servir de tueur à gages, lorsqu'elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, c'était pour protéger les citoyens et le pays, pas pour servir d'arme dans les combats politique. Gwen avait beaucoup hésité avant de l'accepter dans l'équipe, elle lui en voulant toujours pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait endurer, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer à côté d'un agent aussi talentueux. Jack ayant été aidé par l'agent spécial, lors de l'attaque des 456, l'avait accepté assez facilement dès son retour.

Thomas Price était un petit génie de 23ans qui travaillait comme expert technique pour l'Unit, avant d'être embaucher par Torchwood sur la recommandation de Martha Jones. Il avait déjà reçu un entraînement lui permettant d'aller sur le terrain, et arrivait à s'y débrouiller.

Les deux agents rejoignirent leur médecin.

-« Qui est-ce, James ? »

-« On dirait Ianto Jones… » Déclara l'agent Johnson.

-« Tu le connais Anna ? »

-« Bien sûr Thomas, tu te souviens, c'est moi qui était chargé d'éliminer Torchwood… »

Pas la moindre expression n'était visible sur le visage de l'ex-agent du gouvernement, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise le jeune technicien. « Tu es sûre que tu es humaine, parce que parfois je me pose des questions… »

-« Bien sûr que je suis humaine, mais je suis aussi une tueuse entraînée, d'ailleurs tu devrais y penser avant de me dire des choses de ce genres… »Elle reporta son attention vers James. « …Alors, que lui est-il arrivé, c'est vraiment Jones ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, Jack m'a demandé de faire une recherche ADN, les résultats ne devraient plus tarder, il est arrivé par la faille, c'est Gwen et Jack qui l'ont ramené, il est inconscient, c'est surement dû à sa traversé, mais le fait qu'il ne ce soit pas encore réveillé m'inquiète un peu, je n'ai rien trouver qui justifie cet état dans mon examen, la seule raison plausible serait que son corps soit dans un état de forte fatigue, ce qui ralentit sa récupération… » Au grand soulagement du médecin, le jeune homme commença à remuer. « On dirait qu'il reprend connaissance… »Il activa son oreillette. « …Jack, notre invité revient à lui… »

Avant même que le jeune homme ne soit totalement conscient, l'immortel se trouvait déjà dans la salle médicale. L'ordinateur de James se mit à biper, signalant la fin de la comparaison d'ADN.

-« Alors James, le verdict ? » Demanda Jack à son employé, lorsque le médecin regarda son écran, son front se plissa, il semblait perplexe. « …James, la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus, je suppose que ce n'est pas lui… »

-« En fait Jack, son ADN et celui de Ianto Jones sont à 100% identiques, il s'agit de la même personne… »

L'expression du Capitaine était difficile à déchiffrer, elle semblait mêler choc, tristesse et colère. « Non… »

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux, son regard semblait perdu, puis il reprit ses esprits et tenta de se lever, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par les sangles qui l'attachaient au lit. Il regarda autour de lui. « Qu'est-ce que… Où suis-je et qui êtes vous ! »

Jack sortit de sa torpeur, et parla d'un ton autoritaire. « Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? »

-« Vous faites partit de ces malades qui les servent c'est ça ! Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous révèle la moindre information sur la résistance ! »

-« De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle résistance ? » Jack semblait surpris par la réponse du jeune homme.

-« C'est censé être l'une de vos techniques d'interrogatoire de feindre l'ignorance ? Avec moi ça ne marchera pas…Ceux sont ces saletés de Daleks et de Cybermen qui vous ont dit de procédé de cette façon, c'est ça ? Comment arrivez-vous à vous supporter, alors que vous servez nos ennemies… »

-« Il n'y a pas de Daleks, ni de Cybermen ici, nous les avons vaincu avec l'aide du Docteur il y a plus de trois ans, vous êtes à Torchwood 3…Je vous répète ma question, qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivez ici ? »

-« Je ne crois pas en une Utopie pareille, vous devriez vraiment revoir vos méthodes…et vous savez très bien qui je suis, vous essayez de m'avoir depuis un moment, mais bon, si ça vous amuse…Je suis Ianto Jones, leader de Torchwood et chef de la résistance face aux Daleks et Cybemen… »

Jack était clairement choqué par ce que venait de lui dire Ianto, soudain il comprit ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme. « Je pense savoir ce qui vous a amener ici, vous avez traversé la faille, mais vous n'êtes pas venu d'une autre planète, ni même d'une autre galaxie ou d'un autre temps, vous arrivez d'un univers parallèle, Ianto Jones… »

Au grand étonnement de tous, Ianto éclata de rire. « Vous êtes vraiment malades ! La faille ne permet pas cela, on ne peut que faire des sauts dans le temps ou dans l'espace en la traversant… »

-« Faux ! Très rarement je vous l'accorde, mais cela peut arriver et pour votre information, vous n'êtes pas le premier à arriver jusqu'à nous d'un autre univers. »

Ianto n'était toujours pas convaincu. « Dans ce cas, prouvez-moi que ce que vous dites est vrai, si je suis vraiment dans un univers parallèle au mien, je devrais avoir un double ici, montrer moi qu'il existe ou qu'il a existé et je vous croirais peut-être… »

Le jeune homme remarqua que le visage du Capitaine s'assombrit, il lui sembla voir de la tristesse dans son regard.

-« Je ne peux pas, notre Ianto Jones travaillait pour Torchwood lui aussi, il est mort il y a un an… »

Malgré sa méfiance, le jeune gallois était navré pour cet homme et cette équipe, il comprenait leur douleur. « Oh…Désolé… »

-« Merci…Bien, si je vous détache, cela vous aidera t'il à nous faire confiance ? »

-« Probablement… »

-« Très bien, James, détaches-le. »

Le médecin s'exécuta. Ianto se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-« Vous trois vous pouvez rentrer, je ne pense pas que M. Jones soit un danger pour nous… » Les trois membres de l'équipe récupérèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la base. « Que diriez-vous de venir dans mon bureau, pour m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé ici, et m'en dire plus sur votre univers ? »

-« Je vous suit. »

Jack emmena Ianto dans son bureau, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit signe au jeune homme de prendre le siège face à lui.

-« Après ce que vous venez de traverser, je suppose que vous accepterez bien un verre de Whisky ? »

-« Volontiers, je pense en avoir besoin… »

Jack servit deux verres de Whisky et en donna un au gallois, une fois que celui-ci eut but la quasi totalité de son verre d'une traite, il se tourna vers l'immortel. « Tout d'abord je vais vous dire comment je suis arrivé ici. Comme vous l'avez comprit, dans mon monde les Daleks et les Cybermen n'ont pas été vaincus, le Docteur n'est pas venu à notre rescousse. Depuis près de trois ans, nous nous battons contre eux, et il y a quelques jours ils ont finit par trouvé le Hub et l'on fait exploser, toute mon équipe a disparue dans l'explosion, j'ai survécu uniquement parce que je suis allé seul sur une mission, et donc je n'étais pas là lorsque…lorsque c'est arrivé… » Le jeune homme s'arrêta et prit une grande respiration pour tenter de refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, Jack fut très attristé pour lui, même dans cette autre dimension, la vie du jeune homme était marquée par la mort.

-« Désolé… »

-« …J'étais encore en train de fouiller les décombres lorsque des Daleks sont arrivés, probablement pour finir le travail, alors qu'ils allaient m'éliminer, la faille s'est ouverte derrière moi. Ensuite la première chose dont je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillé ici… »

-« Je vois…Avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vous… »

-« Ca ne fait rien, de toute façon il n'y a plus rien qui m'attends là-bas, à part la mort, je n'ai plus ni amis, ni famille, ils sont tous morts… »

-« Oh… »

Un silence pesant tomba sur eux, Ianto regarda autour de lui et vit une photo qui attira son attention, il se leva et se dirigeât vers celle-ci, Jack le suivit des yeux. La photo avait été prise sur le quai, le Capitaine y semblait heureux, il tenait Ianto dans ses bras, et tout deux se regardait dans les yeux. Il comprit immédiatement la relation qui avait lié les deux hommes, et sourit en les voyants aussi heureux.

Jack se leva à son tour et se plaça à côté de lui. « Il était mon compagnon, il est mort dans mes bras… » L'immortel ne retint pas la larme qui roula doucement sur sa joue. « …Il est mort sans savoir que je ressentais… »

-« Je suis vraiment désolé… »

Soudain Ianto se sentit extrêmement faible et lâcha son verre qui se brisa en touchant le sol, ses jambes cessèrent de le porter. Jack le rattrapa par la taille juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

-« Wow ! Doucement Ianto, ça doit encore être le contre coup de la traversé. » Le Capitaine l'emmena doucement vers son siège, où il le laissa s'assoir. « Je pense que vous devriez éviter de trop bouger pour l'instant. »

-« Bonne idée, par contre est-ce qu'on pourrait laisser tomber le ''vous'', ça n'est plus vraiment mon truc. »

-« Ok, pas de souci, parles moi un peu de toi… »

Ianto le regarda en haussant un sourcil, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. « De moi ? Comment ça ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, dis-moi où tu vivais pour commencer ! »

-« Eh bien, j'ai vécu à Londres un temps, puis je suis revenu à Cardiff pour Torchwood 3. »

-« Tu es plutôt jeune pour être leader de Torchwood, comment t'es-tu retrouvé à ce poste ? »

-« Eh ! J'ai quand même 26ans, je ne suis plus si jeune… »

Jack ouvrit les yeux en grand feignant la surprise. « Oh ! Mais tu es vieux dis-moi ! »

-« Ah ah ah…Très drôle, plus sérieusement je n'ai pas été promus immédiatement en arrivant à Cardiff, je travaille pour Torchwood depuis l'âge de 19ans, au début j'étais à Torchwood 1 comme jeune chercheur, mais au fur à mesure de mes entraînements, mes responsables ont décidé de me mettre sur le terrain. Un jour mon équipe à collaborée avec Torchwood 3 sur une affaire, apparemment j'ai fait une forte impression au leader de TW3, et il a tout fait pour que je sois muté à Cardiff, cela m'arrangeait puisque toute ma famille y vivait encore. J'ai donc intégré son équipe et je suis devenu son second quelques temps plus tard… »Le visage du gallois s'assombrit d'un coup. « …Pour ce qui est de ma nomination à la tête de l'équipe, ça s'est passé après un fait tragique, un matin je suis arrivé à la base et je suis monté directement dans le bureau d'Alex pour une affaire urgente, lorsque je suis entré je l'ai trouvé mort, il s'était tiré une balle dans la tête…il nous a laissé une lettre expliquant qu'il ne supportait plus la pression, il était persuadé que nous n'arriverions pas à sauvé la Terre des dangers qui l'attendaient et il ne voulait pas voir la fin du monde…Etant son second, c'est bien sûr moi qui est dût reprendre son poste, lorsque nos ennemies ont attaqués, j'étais leader depuis à peine 1 an… » Il s'arrêta, pensif, un instant avant de reprendre. « Alex travaille aussi pour Torchwood dans cet univers ? »

-« Travaillait, oui, mais malheureusement il a eu un destin proche de celui dans ton monde, il a mit fin à ses jours devant moi après avoir exécuté toute l'équipe au moment où nous sommes entré dans le nouveau millénaire, et comme j'était le seul agent encore vivant, je suis devenu chef de cette organisation… »

-« On dirait que quel que soit l'univers où l'on se trouve, certaines choses ne changent pas… »

-« On dirait, oui…comment était ton Hub ? »

-« Oh…Très ressemblant à celui-ci, peut-être un peu mieux rangé… » Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée du bureau de Jack et scanna le Hub du regard. « Ok, définitivement mieux rangé ! Comment vous faites pour vous y retrouver, même une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ! »

Jack éclata de rire à la dernière constatation du jeune leader, effectivement, certaines choses ne changent pas d'un univers à l'autre. « Ce n'est pas faux…Encore une question… »

-« Non, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré et crois-moi, je me souviendrais de toi si ça avait été le cas ! »

-« Ah bon ?! C'est vrai qu'un homme aussi parfait que moi ça ne s'oublie pas facilement, ni mes talents… »Jack arborait son sourire le plus charmeur, et parla d'un ton suave.

Ianto parvint à évité de sourire. « Tu oublie modeste, il est certain que je me serais souvenu de toi, un égo de cette taille ça ne passe pas inaperçu… »

-« Oh, mais il n'y a pas que mon égo qui soit démesuré… »Le Capitaine flirtait désormais outrageusement.

Cette fois-ci le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « C'est drôle, pour l'instant à chaque fois qu'un homme m'a dit ça, j'ai toujours été déçu au final, puisqu'ils s'étaient toujours surestimés. »

-« Eh bien dans ce cas, je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle… »

-« Si tu le dis ! Mais bon, de toute façon tu n'es pas mon genre, donc je ne pourrais pas vérifier… »

-« Ca c'est impossible, je suis le genre de tous êtres vivants ! »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de savoir pourquoi tu parles d'êtres vivants, au lieu de parler d'humain… »

-« Je te raconterais quelques anecdotes plus tard. »

-« Non merci ! »Ianto bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Excuses-moi, je dois être un peu fatigué. »

-« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es épuisé ! Je vais te laisser mon lit, j'ai de toute façon encore un peu de travail à finir. »

-« Je ne vais pas de prendre ton lit, où vas-tu dormir ? Non, je vais dormir sur le canapé, en bas, ce sera toujours mieux que ce qui m'a servit de lit ces dernières années ! »

-« Je pourrais toujours te rejoindre dans mon lit…Non, sérieusement, je ne dors pas beaucoup, j'utiliserai le canapé si je veux me reposer un peu. »

Ianto hésita un instant, puis se résigna, il savait que c'était peine perdu, et de toute façon il était trop fatigué pour refusé. « Ok, mais je vais dans ton lit uniquement pour dormir, tu ne m'y retrouveras pas pour autre chose aussi facilement ! »

-« Ah ah ! Tu vois que je te plais ! »

Ianto roula des yeux, et se dirigeât vers l'échelle qui conduisait à la chambre de Jack, dans son univers il y dormait souvent, juste avant de descendre il se tourna encore vers Jack.

-« Jack ?! »

L'immortel quitta un instant ses papiers pour se tourner vers le jeune homme. « Oui, Ianto ? »

-« Merci… »

Jack lui sourit gentiment, Ianto lui rendit son sourire et descendit l'échelle.

Le Capitaine ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien avec le jeune homme, tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas son Ianto. Apparemment quel que soit l'univers, Ianto était le genre de personne avec laquelle on se sentait toujours bien. L'arrivé du jeune homme lui avait mit du baume au cœur, et il se sentait bien mieux que durant ces dernières années, finalement de belles chose pouvaient encore lui arriver.

Ianto pensait à la même chose, il se sentait bien avec le Capitaine, en confiance, et il fallait bien l'avouer, Jack avait énormément de charme et le jeune homme n'y était pas insensible, mais il craignait que s'ils commençaient une relation, cela raviverait trop de souvenirs chez l'autre leader et qu'il ne verrait en lui que son compagnon disparu. Malgré ses réflexions, le gallois ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, cela lui semblait faire des siècles qu'il n'avait plus eut droit à une vrai nuit de sommeil serein, et cela était merveilleux pour lui.

* * *

**Mystère et boule de gomme ! Je suis sûre que personne ne se serait douté de l'identité du mystérieux jeune homme...N'est-ce pas ? Eh oui ! Je suis la reine de l'intrigue ...Mouah ah ah ah...**

**Quoi ? Vous aviez devinez ? Ah...euh...désolée...**

**Bye !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, prochaine publication lundi soir...**

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsque Gwen arriva le lendemain matin, elle ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux, elle était toujours persuadé que c'était Ianto. Elle entra dans le Hub, comme toujours Anna et James était déjà arrivés et discutaient devant l'un des postes de travail, quand à Thomas, il n'y avait pas de traces de lui, il était probablement encore dans son lit, le cadet de l'équipe était un vrai génie, mais la ponctualité n'était vraiment pas l'une de ses qualités. Après avoir fait signe à ses deux collègues, elle se dirigeât vers le bureau, ne voyant pas Ianto, elle supposa qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule ce qui ne la réjouit pas, et elle allait le signifier à Jack.

Elle entra dans le bureau sans frapper, le Capitaine était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier.

-« Jack ! Il faut que l'on parle… »

L'immortel leva les yeux pour regarder la jeune femme, Gwen remarqua qu'il avait l'air plutôt calme et détendu, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait vu durant l'année écoulée, mais elle voulait toujours tirer les choses au claire et lui dire sa façon de penser.

-« Je t'écoutes. »

-« J'espère que tu n'a pas mit Ianto dans une cellule ! »Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la galloise ne lui en laissa pas la chance, il allait devoir l'écouter jusqu'au bout. « Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je suis sûre que c'est lui ! J'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit, je sais que ça semble impossible, mais il doit y avoir une explication, il vient peut-être du passé ou d'une autre réalité je ne sais pas, mais c'est lui Jack, c'est Ianto, je le sens ! »La jeune femme semblait hystérique et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa voix était montée en volume et en aigües, elle était désormais aux bords des larmes.

-« Gwen, calmes-toi, Ianto n'est pas dans une cellule… »

-« Ianto ?! C'est bien lui alors ? » Un immense sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres et illumina le visage de la galloise, elle sentit des larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux.

-« Oui, c'est bien Ianto Jones, mais ce n'est pas notre Ianto, il vient d'un univers parallèle. »

-« D'un univers parallèle, il a tout perdu alors…» Elle était désolée pour le jeune homme, encore une fois sa vie n'avait pas été facile. « Au fait, s'il n'est pas en cellule, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas vu… »

-« Il est dans ma chambre, enfin pour être plus précis, il est endormit dans mon lit… »

Gwen écarquilla des yeux, elle planta l'un de ses poings sur ses hanches, et pointant un doigt accusateur vers son ami. « Jack Harkness ! Est-ce que tu es seulement capable de garder ta braguette fermée ! Ce pauvre chou arrive à peine d'un autre univers, il est seul et à tout perdu et toi tu le mets dans ton lit le premier soir ! As-tu seulement pensé à l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur lui, il est probablement encore sous le choc ! »

Jack eut l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un enfant grondé par sa maman, il voulut répondre, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide.

-« Gwen Cooper, tu es la même quel que soit l'univers… »Ianto surgit de la chambre de Jack un large sourire aux lèvres. « …Ca fait du bien de voir une tête familière… »

Gwen courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle savait que ce n'était pas le Ianto qu'elle avait connut, mais c'était si bon de voir ce jeune homme.

-« Est-ce que je vais aussi avoir droit à une embrassade pareille ? En plus j'adore ta tenue… » Jack leva un sourcil, et regarda le jeune gallois de la tête aux pieds.

Gwen se recula vivement. « Oh ! Désolée ! » Elle rougit à la vue du jeune homme. Ianto n'était vêtu que d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt près du corps, elle ne put s'empêcher, tout comme Jack pensa t'elle, de remarquer que ce Ianto était plus musclé que son regretté ami, et ce qu'il portait le mettait très en valeur. Elle regarda encore et remarqua un autre détail, il portait un tatouage tribal autour d'une cuisse, elle n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il en porte d'autres. L'apparence du gallois la surprit puisque celui qu'elle connaissait n'était pas du genre à porter des tatouages, et encore moins laisser quelqu'un, en dehors de Jack, le voir dans une telle tenue, ceci l'attristait un peu, puisque son ami lui manquait terriblement et elle savait que ce n'était pas le même homme. Cependant elle continua de sourire, elle sentait qu'elle allait malgré tout, apprécier le jeune homme.

-« Tu connaissais Gwen ? »

-« Oui, elle était ma meilleure amie, nous avons grandit ensemble, et nous nous sommes engagés à Torchwood en même temps, elle… »La voix de Ianto se brisa un peu. « …elle a été tuée lors de l'attaque contre Torchwood 1, elle y travaillait… »

Gwen caressa le dos du jeune homme pour le réconforter, elle trouva néanmoins cela très bizarre de conforter quelqu'un, alors que c'était sa propre mort qui l'attristait.

-« Désolé Ianto, au fait Gwen, je n'ai pas sauté sur lui, j'ai été sage pour une fois, je lui ai juste prêté mon lit…quoique j'ai été tenté de le rejoindre… »

-« Jack ! » S'exclama Gwen.

-« Vous êtes tout les deux de très bonne compagnie, mais j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais prendre une douche et si vous auriez des vêtement de rechange à me donner. »

-« Bien sûr ! Les douches se trouvent en bas, James et Anna te les indiquerons, le vestiaire est juste à côté, dans mes placards tu trouveras des vêtements, prends ce dont tu as besoin. »

-« Ok, merci. » Le jeune leader disparut un instant dans la chambre de l'immortel, avant de ressurgir vêtu de sa tenue militaire, puis il quitta le bureau.

-« C'est vraiment lui alors… »

-« Oui, l'analyse ADN l'a confirmé, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas notre Ianto, n'est-ce pas Gwen ? »

-« Ne t'inquiètes, je le sais…alors, il t'a parlé de lui hier ? »

-« Oui, le monde dont il vient est chaotique, l'attaque des Daleks et des Cybermen n'y a pas été stoppé par le Docteur, toutes les branches de Torchwood, ont été détruites, au même titre que l'Unit, ce qui restait de TW3 et de la résistance a été détruit il y a quelque jours, tuant toute son équipe, Ianto était le leader de Torchwood et de la résistance, il ne doit son salut qu'a l'ouverture de la faille qui l'a conduit ici… »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Il n'a plus personne alors…»

-« Non… »

-« Il va avoir besoin de nous alors, tu comptes lui proposer de travailler avec nous ? »

-« Je pense, oui, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un excellent agent de terrain, mais aussi qu'il est très ordonné et très intelligent, tout comme Ianto, rien que le fait de savoir qu'il a sut résister à de tels ennemies durant trois ans, me prouve qu'il doit être très bon. »

-« Je vois…Tu as surement raison, mais que feras-tu s'il refuse de travailler pour Torchwood ? »

-« Je n'effacerais pas sa mémoire ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il refuse je l'aiderai malgré tout à retrouver une vie ici, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il ne refusera pas, notre Ianto ne l'aurais pas fait, et je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit différent sur ce point…en tout cas il a toujours d'aussi belles fesses ! » Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de Jack.

-« Jack !...Bon ok, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal… »

-« Gwen ! »

-« Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'apprécier aussi, mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, je te le laisse, Rhys et Beth sont tout ce qu'il faut pour faire mon bonheur… »Lorsque la jeune galloise se tourna à nouveau vers Jack, elle remarqua qu'il ne possédait plus la gaieté d'il y a un instant. « Jack, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que je pourrais commencer une histoire avec lui, j'aurais trop peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois, et cela raviverait trop de souvenirs… »

-« Jack, ce n'est pas la même personne, et tu ne dois pas cesser de penser à tes moments avec Ianto…Ecoutes, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de t'attacher, puisque toi tu es immortel contrairement à ceux que tu aimes, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu évites de t'attacher, que tu souffriras moins, tu as trop bon cœur pour cela…Je ne dis pas que tu dois absolument avoir une histoire avec lui, mais si quelque chose se passe entre vous, ne l'empêche pas, si tu fais cela, tu ne seras pas le seul à souffrir, tu l'entraîneras avec toi, lui ou toute autre personne de laquelle tu te rapprocherais…Je sais que pour toi dire que la vie est trop courte n'a aucun sens, mais n'oublie pas que pour nous si…Et arrêtes de penser que tu es dangereux, ce n'est pas vrai, c'est ce monde qui l'est, pas toi, au contraire du contribue à le rendre plus sûr…Et pour ce qui est de Ianto, je penses qu'il est passé à travers assez d'épreuves pour savoir ce qui est bon ou non pour lui, alors ne choisis pas à sa place. »

Le Capitaine savait qu'elle avait raison, mais n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter, cependant, avec l'arriver du jeune homme, il décida qu'il allait au moins essayer de suivre les conseils de Gwen. « Merci Gwen, merci pour tout. »

La galloise lui sourit chaleureusement. « C'est normal, tu es mon ami le plus cher, je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Jack se leva et alla prendre son amie dans ces bras, avant de la libérer de son étreinte, il déposa un baiser sur son front. « Bon, allons voir si notre nouveau pensionnaire est de retour de la douche ! »

***

Ianto se prélassait sous la douche, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eut droit à une longue douche chaude, il sentait tout ses muscles se détendre, il ne se souvenait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois où il s'était sentit aussi heureux, aussi vivant et autant en sécurité.

Son univers ne lui manquait pas vraiment, la seule chose qu'il regrettait était de ne pas pouvoir aller se recueillir sur les tombes de ceux qu'il avait aimé, il se doutait bien sûr que plusieurs d'entre eux était vivants ici, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait les revoir, dans ce monde il était mort il y a un an et il se voyait mal aller voir sa sœur si elle était en vie, lui dire bonjour et lui dire qu'il était vivant, mais qu'en fait il venait d'un univers parallèle et donc qu'il n'était pas celui avec lequel elle avait grandit. Il pensait que ce serait cruel et égoïste de sa part, et il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir.

Ce qui le sortit de ses pensés sombres était le fait qu'il avait retrouvé Gwen, son amie de toujours, mais aussi qu'il avait rencontré le Capitaine Jack Harkness, c'était un homme mystérieux, et Ianto se doutait qu'il avait énormément de secrets, mais il se sentait bien avec lui, il sentait qu'il pourrait compter sur le Capitaine. Ce qu'il savait également, c'était qu'il était très attiré par Jack, c'était peut-être son parfum ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si son double était tombé sous le charme de l'homme c'est qu'ils se ressemblaient finalement. Ianto remarqua aussi que son corps réagissait lorsqu'il pensait au Capitaine, c'est pourquoi il grogna et quitta l'univers chaleureux de la douche pour s'habiller, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, et vite !

Lorsque Ianto eut regagné le centre du Hub, toute l'équipe s'y trouvait déjà, Thomas étant arrivé et tapait déjà furieusement sur son clavier, Anna était également affairé à son poste, Jack et Gwen avait déjà expliqué sa situation à leur équipe. Le jeune gallois désormais vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, rejoignit Jack, Gwen et James, la jeune femme lui tendit un café.

-« Merci Gwen. »

-« Alors comment vous sentez-vous ce matin, Jack m'a parlé de votre petit malaise d'hier soir. »

-« Ca va bien mieux, un peu de repos et une bonne douche m'ont fait le plus grand bien je crois…Oh ! Je préférerais que l'on se tutoie au fait. »

-« Parfait ! Si vous…si tu te sens encore faible n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

-« Merci James… » Le médecin s'éloigna et retourna dans son laboratoire. Ianto prit une gorgé de son café et grimaça. «…Vous appelez cette chose du café ? »

Jack rit, tandis que Gwen rougit. « C'est de l'instantané, seul une personne arrivait à faire du bon café avec notre machine, mais… »

-« Je vois, encore une chose que j'ai en commun avec votre Ianto, je n'aime que le vrai café, où est cette machine, je vais vous faire quelque chose de plus buvable ! »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé Ianto. »

-« Merci Jack, mais si je continu à boire ça, je vais finir avec un ulcère à l'estomac ! »

-« Ok, je t'y emmène, Gwen, voit avec l'équipe s'ils ont trouvé une raison au comportement étrange des Weevils. »

-« Bien, à toute de suite… »

Pendant que la jeune femme consultait son équipe, les deux hommes se rendirent à la cuisine.

-« Oh ! Ma beauté ! »

Jack regarda le jeune homme étonné. « Pardon ?! »

-« La machine à café, c'est la même qu'à mon Hub, je l'ai toujours appelé ma beauté ! »

Le Capitaine rit gentiment. « Oh, je vois…Je vais être jaloux d'elle si tu continu à l'appeler comme ça, je suis quand même plus beau que cette machine… »Il haussa les sourcils.

Ianto le regarda un instant comme s'il cherchait à mettre du sens dans ce que Jack venait de dire, avant de répondre. « Mouaih…Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

-« Pas mal ?! Je suis superbe tu veux dire, et parfait ! »

-« Si tu le dis…mais bon parfait je ne peux pas dire, je ne t'ai pas vu nu… »Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur.

Jack remarqua que Ianto flirtait ouvertement avec lui, et il sentit son corps répondre au flirt, il décida de vite se reprendre ou sinon il risquait de sauter sur le jeune homme dans la minute qui suivrait. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler, ce qui fit pouffer Ianto. « Alors, prouves-moi que tu sais faire fonctionner cette machine correctement. »

-« C'est un défi ? Tu vas voir… »Le jeune homme mit en route la machine et quelques instant plus tard, présenta une tasse fumante à l'immortel. « …Et voilà ! Noir et fort, comme tu les aimes ! »

-« Comment le sais-tu ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Comment j'aime mon café ? »

-« Oh, ça…je ne sais pas, c'est un don que j'ai, je ne pourrais pas vraiment l'expliquer, alors tu le goûte ?! »

Le Capitaine porta la tasse à ses lèvres, ces lèvres que Ianto trouvait si attirante, qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser ou de voir…Stop !! Arrête de penser à ça Ianto ! Se dit le jeune homme, soudain il eut très chaud.

Jack but un peu du café, il fut agréablement surprit. « Waouh ! Ton café est excellent ! »

-« Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit, aller, laisses-moi en préparer pour les autres… »

L'immortel regarda calmement le jeune homme opérer et faire son café magique. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par Ianto, mais il craignait que ce soit dû à son amour pour son double, et ne voulait pas blesser le jeune leader, pour résister il eut besoin de toute sa force mentale et de se morde la joue quasi au sang, mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginé avec lui dans des moments plus intimes et il rêvait de l'embrasser.

-« Au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très sexy dans cette tenue ? »

-« Non, je ne crois pas…Merci pour le compliment en tout cas. » Sa gorge sembla soudain très sèche.

-« De rien, mais je suis sûr que tu serais encore mieux sans rien… »

Ianto qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de son propre café, manqua de s'étouffer et avala de travers, il se mit à tousser.

Jack parut soudain concerné. « Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui…j'ai juste avalé de travers. »Il parla d'une voix rauque, et toussa encore une fois pour bien s'éclaircir la gorge. « Ne refais plus jamais ça, à moins que tu ne veuille ma mort… » A l' instant où ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, le jeune homme le regretta immédiatement, s'il ne craignait pas que cette gestuelle le fasse passé pour un cinglé, il se serait volontiers donné une claque. « …Désolé ! Je ne pensais pas à ce que je disais, c'était très insensible de ma part… »

L'air navré du gallois toucha Jack profondément. « …Ca ne fait rien, je ne t'en veux pas du tout… »Le Capitaine sourit gentiment, puis, comme si l'on avait enclenché quelque chose chez l'immortel, son sourire se fit séducteur. « …Oh, mais cela veut dire que ce que je t'ai dit te trouble, intéressant… »

Soudain Ianto eut l'impression d'être une proie face à son prédateur, il déglutit péniblement et se sentit rougir. Ca y est ! Maintenant je réagis comme un adolescent ! Se dit-il. Il réussit malgré tout à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. « Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Harkness… »

Jack ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant, il avait bien vu Ianto rougir brièvement. « Si tu le dis… »

-« Bien, je vais amener le café à ton équipe… » Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir avec son plateau, mais Jack le retint.

-« Attends, je voulais te demander quelque chose… »

Ianto reposa son plateau. « Je t'écoutes… »

-« Etant donné que nous ne pouvons pas te renvoyer chez toi, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas rester travailler pour Torchwood…bien sûr tu peux refuser, je le comprendrais d'ailleurs, ça te permettrait de recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin des horreurs que nous voyons parfois…je sais aussi que tu étais le leader de Torchwood, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne te retrouverais pas sous nos ordres, tu dirigerais Torchwood avec Gwen et moi, cela nous soulagerait beaucoup d'ailleurs, alors…qu'en penses-tu ? » La dernière fois où l'immortel s'était sentit aussi nerveux était lorsqu'il avait demandé à Ianto s'il voulait sortir avec lui lorsqu'il était revenu de son voyage avec le Docteur. Il se demandait encore comment Ianto Jones, que ce soit celui de cet univers ou d'un autre, pouvait le mettre dans un tel état, lui, le légendaire Capitaine sans peurs…

-« Jack ?! »

-« Oui? »

-« Respire… »

-« Ok… »

-« Pour ton information, jamais je ne pourrais retourner à une vie normale, pas après tout ce que j'ai vu ou vécu, et ce serait avec un grand plaisir que je continuerais à travailler pour Torchwood. »

Jack sentit en énorme poids se lever de ses épaules et sourit. « Parfait, dans ce cas bienvenu dans l'équipe Ianto Jones ! »

-« Merci, Capitaine. » Il se tourna et quitta la cuisine pour distribuer son café à sa nouvelle équipe.

L'immortel resta un instant seul dans la cuisine à sourire béatement, avant de se reprendre et de rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous étaient en train de déguster leur café et de féliciter Ianto, Anna y comprit, ce qui était très étonnant venant d'elle.

-« Les enfants, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer… »Jack attendit que tous les regards soient tournés vers lui avant de continuer. « Ianto Jones ici présent, a accepter d'intégrer l'équipe, ayant dirigé Torchwood dans son univers, il partagera la direction avec Gwen et moi. »

Gwen embrassa le jeune homme sur la joue. « Bienvenu. »

Le restant de l'équipe lui serra la main, il eut également droit à une tape dans le dos de la part de James.

-« Merci à vous tous… »Ianto fut surprit d'être accepté aussi facilement et surtout aussi chaleureusement.

* * *

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre un peu d'action, nous verrons comment Ianto se débrouille sur le terrain...**

**A demain !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 3.2 :

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à crée pour Ianto tout ce qui allait lui permettre de travailler à Torchwood, mot de passe, codes d'autorisations, carte d'identification et autre. Gwen fit faire le tour de la base à son nouveau collègue, même si le Hub qu'il connaissait ressemblait à celui-ci, il y avait quelques différences.

Les deux agents regagnaient tout juste la partie principale de la base, lorsque l'alarme se mit soudain en route.

Thomas se tourna vers son écran pour trouver la raison de cette alerte. « Des Weevils ont été signalés au centre ville. »

-« Ok, c'est repartit pour une chasse aux Weevils, désolé Ianto, mais ta première mission avec nous ne s'annonce pas très passionnante… »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'adore chasser ces aliens, c'est moins dangereux que les Daleks…par contre, est-ce que je pourrais avoir mes armes ? »

-« Bien sûr, Anna, tu veux bien lui rendre ses armes ? Thomas, tu restes ici pour nous guider si besoin est. » Le jeune agent se positionna immédiatement à son poste.

Anna revint avec les armes, et les étuis de cuisse du nouveau membre de l'équipe. « Joli matériel… » Déclara l'ex-agent du gouvernement en regardant Ianto s'équiper.

Etant donné l'air sérieux d'Anna et le fait qu'il lui tournait quasiment le dos, le jeune homme ne savait pas si le commentaire était destiné à son armement, ou à son postérieur. « Euh…Merci… »

-« Bien, nous allons nous séparer, Gwen avec James, Anna tu pars de ton côté et Ianto avec moi, ça vous va ? » Toute l'équipe acquiesçât. « Alors en route… »Les membres de Torchwood quittèrent la base, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où avaient été signalée les Weevils.

-« Il y a cinq Weevils qui se promènent, alors soyez très prudents, allons-y. » Ordonna Jack.

Le groupe se dispersa et chacun partit de son côté avec son partenaire. Jack et Ianto restèrent silencieux un moment, concentrés sur la recherche des aliens.

Jack remarqua que son jeune collègue avait l'air totalement dans son élément, il semblait concentré, mais pas le moins du monde stressé. L'immortel laissa son regard glisser sur le corps du gallois, puis revint sur son visage. « J'ai toujours trouvé cette façon de porter ses armes sexy… »

Le jeune agent le regarda en souriant. « Tu sais, si tu avais été mon chef, je t'aurais accusé de harcèlement… »

-« Ah bon ?! Dans ce cas, heureusement que je ne suis pas ton chef… »

-« Oui, heureusement…Je parie que tu n'a jamais dis ça à Anna, pourtant elle porte ses armes de la même façon. »

-« Tu as raison, mais je pense qu'elle ne se serait pas contenté d'une accusation de harcèlement, à mon avis elle m'aurait plutôt émasculé pour me couper toute envie de recommencer… »

-« Probablement…ça aurait surement été très douloureux… »

-« Très, oui, surtout avec elle… »

-« Oui…tu sais quoi ? Elle me fait peur, je la trouve vraiment terrifiante, et pourtant j'ai combattu les pires monstres de l'univers, remarque, ça doit être pratique lors des interrogatoires…Au fait, pourquoi l'avoir envoyé seule d'un côté ? »

-« C'est vrai qu'elle est terrifiante, et sache qu'elle était lancé à nos trousses et avait pour mission de nous tuer il y a un an… Pour ce qui est de l'envoyer seule, je sais qu'elle en est capable, je n'aimerais pas être un Weevil face à elle, ces pauvres être n'ont aucune chance ! Je fais aussi confiance à James et Gwen, mais je préfère qu'ils soient ensemble, James ne connaît pas encore aussi bien les dangers de notre travail, et Gwen, eh bien…elle est maman maintenant et depuis l'an dernier, j'ai tendance à la surprotégé… »

Ianto s'arrêta. « Je comprends, mais la connaissant, Gwen ne doit pas apprécier…Et je suppose que tu veux vérifier mes capacités… »Soudain les précédentes paroles du capitaine le firent réagir. « Oh bon sang ! C'est Anna qui a… »

Jack ne comprit pas immédiatement. « Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas elle qui est responsable de la mort de Ianto, si cela avait été le cas, elle ne serait plus en vie, c'est un virus relâché dans l'air qui a eut raison de lui, mais…je t'expliquerais cela un autre jour… »

-« Oh…Pas de problème, tu n'es pas obliger de m'expliquer, d'ailleurs je comprendrais si tu ne le faisais pas… »

-« Si, je tiens à ce que tu connaisses toute la vérité, mais juste…à un autre moment... »

Le Capitaine était toujours bouleversé par la perte de l'homme qui l'aimait, et Ianto le savait. Toute autre pensée fut interrompue par un cri venant d'une centaine de mètres plus loin. Les deux membres de Torchwood se mirent alors à courir vers l'origine du cri, il s'agissait d'une petite ruelle sombre, en voyant un homme immobile par terre, ils comprirent que le Weevil avait fait une victime. En les voyant surgir, l'alien se détourna du cadavre et commença à courir vers les deux hommes, avant que Jack ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Ianto avait déjà dégaina l'une de ses armes et tira d'une main sur le Weevil, qui s'écroula sur le sol sans un cri. Les deux agents se rapprochèrent de l'alien désormais mort, le jeune gallois l'avait touché entre les deux yeux.

Jack releva les yeux pour regarder son jeune collègue. « Joli tir ! » Le gallois lui sourit, mais avant que l'immortel ne puisse ajouter un commentaire charmeur, un deuxième Weevil surgit, les deux hommes tentèrent d'éviter ce nouvel assaillant, mais il fut trop rapide et donna un coup de griffe à Jack, l'entaillant profondément à la gorge. Le Capitaine tomba à genoux, ses mains sur son cou, tentant vainement de ralentir l'hémorragie, il savait que sa carotide avait été touchée et qu'il ne lui restait que quelques instants douloureux à vivre avant qu'il ne finisse noyé dans son propre sang. Il craignait pour la vie de son collègue, il savait qu'il était très difficile de vaincre un Weevil dans un combat à un contre un, et que le temps qu'il revienne à la vie il risquait d'être déjà trop tard.

Ianto se battait contre l'alien, il envoya un coup de poing à son adversaire avant de le frapper avec un coup de pied circulaire, il profita du bref étourdissement du Weevil pour s'en approcher avec une dose de tranquillisant, Jack lui en avait donné durant le trajet, il lui injecta le produit avant de se ruer vers le Capitaine. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement la gravité de la situation, il actionna son oreillette.

-« James, viens vite Jack est grièvement blessé… »

-« _Ok, Thomas va me guider vers vous, j'arrive…_ »

Ianto rattrapa le Capitaine juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le dos et le prit gentiment dans ses bras.

-« Jack ! Je t'interdis de mourir, je viens à peine de te rencontré et je ne t'ai pas encore vu nu ! » Il tenta de plaisanter, mais le jeune homme sentit des larmes rouler le long de ses joues avant de s'écraser sur le visage de Jack, il ne fit rien pour les stopper. Il venait tout juste de rencontrer cet homme, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas de le perdre. L'immortel lui adressa un bref sourire.

-« Ian…Ianto… »L'immortel regrettait déjà de ne pas avoir expliqué sa condition au jeune homme, il n'aimait pas le voir souffrir quel que soit l'univers d'où il venait, il prononça son nom difficilement et dans un gargouillis.

-« Ianto ! Jack ! »

-« James ! Vite, par ici ! »

Le docteur arriva enfin, il se mit immédiatement au travail et examina son chef, il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard. « Ianto…Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus rien faire, il est mort… »

Le jeune homme ne lâcha pas le corps désormais sans vie du Capitaine, il ne voulait pas croire à sa mort, pas si tôt après avoir perdu toute son équipe, bien qu'il ne sache que le médecin avait raison. Il se tourna brusquement vers le médecin, l'expression qu'il arborait glaça le sang de James, en voyant le regard qui lui était destiné, il comprit immédiatement que son nouveau chef pouvait assurément se montrer redoutable. Gwen arriva enfin.

-« Tu n'as rien tenté ! »

Gwen se pencha et caressa le dos du jeune homme. « Ianto, c'est trop tard…Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, tu verras… »

Ianto repoussa vivement la main de Gwen. « Vous vous fichez de moi ! Il est mort et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?! Vous êtes monstrueux ! »

La galloise comprit que Jack n'avait rien dit à Ianto pour son immortalité, elle voulut lui en parler, mais c'est ce moment que choisit l'immortel pour prendre son premier souffle. Ianto le regarda les yeux écarquillés, il laissa le Capitaine se tenir à lui, puis il le sera dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-« Bon sang ! C'est l'une des morts que je déteste le plus… »

La logique de Ianto reprit le dessus et il lâcha brusquement Jack, qui se cogna la tête en tombant.

-« Ouch ! Ca fait mal ! » Le regard noir du jeune homme le décourageât de continuer à plaisanter, il se releva en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

-« Tu était mort ! »Ianto pointa son arme vers l'immortel.

-« Et c'est repartit ! » Murmura Gwen à James qui roula des yeux, avant de continuer d'une voix plus forte. « Jack ! Tu ne lui a rien dit ?! »

-« Me dire quoi ? »

-« Non Gwen, je ne lui ai rien dit… »

-« Nous nous étions mit d'accord pourtant, tu ne devais plus garder cela secret avec l'équipe, c'est trop dangereux, qu'aurais-tu fait si Ianto avait risqué sa vie dans le but de sauver la tienne ? » Gwen avait ses deux poings sur ses hanches, et semblait vraiment en colère. James décida que le mieux à faire était de rester en retrait et de se taire.

-« Me dire quoi ?! Si vous ne me répondez pas immédiatement, je le descends ! »

-« Bonne idée, fais-toi plaisir Ianto, tire, il mérite bien un autre mal de crâne ! »

-« Quoi ?! » Ianto pensa qu'il était tombé sur une bande de malades et ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

-« Ca c'est vraiment insensible de ta part Gwen, ces maux de tête sont horribles ! Ianto, excuses-moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler, Gwen a raison, ça aurait pu être dangereux pour toi, écoute, c'est surement difficile à croire mais je ne peux pas mourir, ou plutôt je peux mourir, mais je ne peux pas rester mort… »

-« Oh… »Fut la seule réponse de Ianto.

-« Oh ?! C'est tout ? » Demanda Jack, incrédule.

-« Non, pas tout à fait… » Le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau du Capitaine, il lui sourit un instant, puis lui balança un énorme coup de poing, brisant le nez de Jack et l'envoyant au sol. « …Là c'est tout, Jack, tu es vraiment un imbécile ! »

-« Il le prend plutôt bien je trouve… »Souffla James à Gwen, qui pouffa de rire.

-« Aïe ! » Le Capitaine sentait son nez se ressouder. « Joli coup de poing… »

Ianto lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. « Merci…Maintenant il faudrait peut-être que l'on ramène ces deux Weevils, vous savez ou se trouvent leurs amis ? »

-« Nous en avons trouvé deux, ils sont déjà dans l'un des SUV, pour l'autre je ne sais pas… » Répondit James.

-« Ok… » Ianto activa son oreillette. « …Anna, tu as trouvé le Weevil ? »

-« _Je suis en train de le charger dans la voiture, et toi joli cœur, tu en a eu combien ?_ » C'est Anna qui répondit.

-« Joli cœur ?! » Murmura Jack à Ianto, un air choqué sur le visage, le jeune homme décida de ne pas lui répondre, mais roula tout de même des yeux.

-« Nous en avons eut deux et Jack s'est fait tué. »

-« _Pas mal…Il t'avait prévenu je suppose pour son immortalité ?_ »

Ianto grogna avant de répondre. « Non… »

-« _Quel imbécile…_ »

-« Oui, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, j'ai hésité à le descendre aussi… »

-« _Oh ! Bonne idée, j'ai essayé, ça détend…_ »

Le jeune agent regarda Jack qui hocha de la tête en grimaçant, il sentit un frisson le traverser.

-« Si tu le dis…Bon, on se retrouve aux véhicules. »

-« _Reçu, à tout de suite joli cœur…_ »

Jack le regarda, l'air amusé. « Je crois que tu lui plaît ! »

-« Génial ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait peur… »

-« C'est Anna… » Lui répondit Jack.

-« Oui, comme tu dis, c'est Anna…Allons-y ! »

Ils emportèrent les deux Weevils et le cadavre de la victime et quittèrent la ruelle, pour regagner les SUV.

* * *

**Prochaine publication demain soir...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici un nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Pendant que le reste de l'équipe se chargeait des Weevil, Jack et Gwen se trouvaient dans le bureau de Jack.

-« Alors Jack ? Il est aussi bon que tu le pensais ? »

-« Oui, même meilleur que je ne l'espérais, j'irai plus loin encore, je suis heureux de ne pas l'avoir comme adversaire… »

-« Oh…A ce point ? »

-« Oui, mais bon revenons à notre affaire, tu as eu de nouvelles infos concernant l'augmentation du nombre de Weevils dans les rues ces derniers temps ? »

-« Non, malheureusement, Thomas n'a pas trouvé de trace d'un quelconque signal qui aurait put les forcer à sortir des égouts, donc encore une fausse piste… Les rues sont devenues dangereuses et la population va finir par ne plus croire aux histoires que nous inventons… »Elle frappa du poing sur la table. « Bon sang ! Ca m'énerve de ne pas savoir ! »

-« Calmes-toi…Nous trouverons, nous trouvons toujours. »

Ianto entra dans le bureau. « Ca y est nous nous sommes occupé des Weevils et je me suis occupé de notre pauvre victime, à Torchwood c'est moi qui m'occupait de masquer nos activités… »Il remarqua la mine sombre de Gwen. « Gwen ? Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, merci, c'est juste cette histoire de Weevils qui me tracasse, les attaques se sont multipliées ces dernières semaines, ils sont plus agressifs et plus nombreux, mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi… »

-« Oh, je vois…Ces aliens ont une ouïe très développée, un peu comme les chien…Peut-être est-ce du à un signal que les autres êtres vivants n'entendraient pas… »

-« Bien pensé, mais nous avons déjà vérifié, pas la moindre trace de signal et le seul appareil capable de généré un tel son est dans nos archives, il a été trouvé il y cinq ans à peu près…cette affaire commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système ! »

-« Gwen du calme, je vais te faire un bon café, ça te détendra, un Latte te tenterais ? »

-« Oh oui ! Tu es mon sauveur, merci ! »

-« C'est un plaisir. »

Ianto les laissa à nouveau seuls, ils le regardèrent sortir.

-« Gwen ? »

La galloise ne quitta pas Ianto des yeux. « Mmmm ?… »

-« Tu baves sur mon bureau… »

Elle se tourna vivement vers Jack. « Quoi ? »

-« Tu regardais ses fesses… »

-« Qu'est-ce que…Oui…Enfin, non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis comme toi, Jack ! » Gwen était devenue écarlate.

Jack sourit de plus belle. « Gwen Cooper-Williams, tu as passé trop de temps avec moi… »

-« Alors ça ! Toi, tu es…» Ses épaules s'effondrèrent. « Ok, oui je regardait ses fesses… » Elle écarquilla des yeux. « Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis comme toi ! Non ! Quel horreur ! »

Le Capitaine prit un air blessé, et porta la main à son cœur théâtralement. « Tu me brise le cœur, tu trouves que je suis…une…horreur ! » Puis il éclata de rire.

Gwen roula des yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se réjouir de voir à nouveau un peu de joie de vivre en son ami.

Ianto revint dans le bureau avec un plateau chargé de trois tasses de café fumant, mais à peine avait-il passé la porte, qu'il comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, Gwen rougie en le voyant et Jack recommença à rire. « J'ai raté quelque chose ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Non ! »

Les deux leaders avaient répondit simultanément, le jeune gallois leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que je dois savoir ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Non ! »

-« Ok…On va laisser tomber alors, café ? »

Ses deux collègues secouèrent leurs têtes de haut en bas, Gwen plus énergiquement que Jack, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cela, il leur tendit leurs tasses avant de poser le plateau et de prendre son propre café.

Ils restèrent tous trois silencieux une minute savourant le délicieux breuvage, avant que Jack ne prenne la parole.

-« Ianto, as-tu déjà rencontré des cas de comportement étrange chez les Weevils ? »

-« Oui, une fois, mais c'était du à un artefact que nous n'avions pas repéré, il émettait un signal ultra-son qui les rendait fous, bizarrement, les animaux n'étaient pas gênés, mais les Weevils étaient plus agressifs et sortaient sans la moindre crainte, ça a été une horreur à cacher au public. Nous avions réussit à repérer le signal sans trop de soucis et à retrouver l'objet qui l'émettait. »

-« Je vois, rien qui nous aide dans ce cas… »

-« Malheureusement non, Jack…Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à vos archives, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose. »

-« C'est vrai que s'il y a une personne capable de s'y retrouver rapidement dans nos archives, c'est bien toi puisque c'est Ianto qui s'en occupait et elles ont été épargnées par l'explosion. » Répondit Jack.

-« J'y vais alors, à toute à l'heure… »

Ianto quitta le bureau et se rendit dans les archives. Alors qu'il faisait des recherches depuis plus de deux heures, Thomas arriva, le technicien ne remarqua pas la présence de son chef qui se trouvait à un bureau isolé, Ianto n'avait pas prit la peine de laisser la lumière allumer, la petite lampe de bureau lui suffisait. Le cadet de l'équipe se dirigeât immédiatement vers l'une des armoires, c'est à ce moment que le jeune leader fit remarquer sa présence.

-« Besoin d'un coup de main, Thomas ? »

Le technicien sursauta et faillit faire tomber l'artefact qu'il tenait. « Ianto ! Bon sang, tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! »

-« Désolé…Tu cherche quelque chose ? »

Ianto remarqua que Thomas serra l'artefact contre lui avec ses deux mains, cachant ainsi l'objet. « J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, c'est un système de communication que j'aimerai réétudier pour augmenter la portée de nos oreillettes. »

-« Oh, intéressant… »

-« Je te laisse, je vais travailler là-dessus… »

-« Ok, à plus tard… » Ianto regarda la retraite de son employé en fronçant les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à sa recherche.

Il passa encore plusieurs heures dans le bunker avant de fermer les dossiers qu'il avait consulté, il s'étira et massa sa nuque, ces heures passées sans bouger avait rendu ses muscles douloureux. Ianto décida qu'il continuerait le lendemain, ou plus exactement plus tard dans la journée, après trois ou quatre heures de sommeil.

***

Le jeune homme arriva au centre du Hub juste au moment ou Gwen prenait ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle, le reste de l'équipa avait apparemment déjà déserté les lieux.

La galloise vint vers lui. « Je rentre chez moi, à demain. »Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue. « Je suis heureuse que tu es accepté de rester à Torchwood. »

-« Merci, ça me fait plaisir, bonne nuit. »

-«Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » Elle lui fit un geste de la main et sortit.

La lumière dans le bureau de Jack était toujours allumée, Ianto décida de lui ramener un café. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, l'immortel semblait plonger dans la lecture d'un rapport de l'UNIT.

Le Capitaine leva les yeux et sourit à son collègue. « Ianto ! Un café, juste ce dont j'avais besoins pour me remonter le moral après avoir lut ce rapport… »Il leva le rapport, ne le tenant qu'avec deux doigts l'air dégoûté. « …Ca concerne notre situation financière, d'après eux nous dépensons trop, de quoi se mêlent-ils ?! »

Ianto posa les deux tasses qu'il tenait et prit le rapport, il le survola rapidement, puis regarda l'immortel. « Jack, c'est l'UNIT qui suit votre comptabilité ? »

-« Oui, ni Gwen, ni moi ne savons gérer cela. »

-« Cela me surprends, je pensais que vous évitiez de vous reposer sur d'autres agence pour garder toute votre indépendance. »

-« C'est vrai, mais il ne s'agit que de comptabilité, ils n'ont pas accès à d'autres informations. »

Ianto roula des yeux. « Jack, tu n'imagines même pas la quantité d'informations que l'on peut tirer de la comptabilité, ils peuvent s'en servir pour nous faire couper les vivres, en prouvant que l'on gaspille l'argent que l'on perçoit et même dire que nous mettons nos hommes en danger en voyant nos frais médicaux ! Et vu ce rapport, ils pourraient le faire dès maintenant, je n'ai jamais vu un rapport financier aussi mauvais pour Torchwood, et cela même lorsque je suis arrivé à Cardiff, pourtant crois-moi, Alex et la comptabilité ça faisait deux ! »

-« Ah…Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…C'est si mauvais que cela ? » Demanda le Capitaine en grimaçant.

Ianto le regarda sérieusement. « Pire… »

-« Oh… »Jack fit la mou.

Le jeune gallois se retint de sourire, l'immortel était adorable avec cet air. « Je pense que je vais m'occuper moi-même de la comptabilité à partir de maintenant… »

-« Bonne idée ! »

Jack prit son café et alla s'assoir dans le canapé, Ianto l'imita.

-« C'est à cause de moi si Ianto est mort… »

Le gallois mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que disait Jack. « Je suis sûr que c'est faux. »

-« Je n'ai pas prit assez de précautions…Les 456, les aliens qui ont tués Ianto, ils voulaient 10% de la population terrestre d'enfants, il s'en servait comme d'une sorte de drogue et les nations étaient prêtent à céder, tout comme le Royaume-Uni avait céder des années plus tôt, mais à l'époque nous ne leur avions donné que douze enfants, cette fois-ci je ne pouvait pas l'accepter…Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes rendu à Thames House, mais j'ai voulus jouer les héros et j'ai mis en danger sa vie, nous avons réussit à rentrer dans le bâtiment et nous nous somme rendus dans la salle qui renfermait l'aquarium dans lequel se trouvait ces monstres…Je leur ai dit que nous ne leur donnerions pas un seul enfant, qu'une attaque contre un, s'était une attaque contre tous et que les Hommes étaient près à se battre pour protéger leurs enfants…Pour nous montrer leur force, les 456 on libéré un virus mortel dans le bâtiment, bien sûr le système de sécurité de Thames House à verrouillé l'immeuble, y enfermant toutes les personne présentes, Ianto y comprit… »Des larmes avaient commencées à couler le long des joues de Jack. « …Je n'ai pas réfléchit, j'aurais du lui dire de prévoir une tenue de protection ou quelque chose, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, il est mort dans mes bras, à cause de moi et de mon complexe de super héro ! Ma fille avait raison, je suis dangereux… »

Ianto réagit d'instinct et essuya les larmes de Jack avec son pouce. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute, et ce n'est pas toi qui est dangereux, c'est ce monde, cette vie, crois-moi, Ianto était prêt à risquer sa vie, il n'a pas été forcé à travailler pour Torchwood, il l'a choisit… »

Jack prit le visage de son collègue entre ses mains et l'embrassa, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser, les lèvres du Capitaine étaient aussi douces qu'il se l'était imaginé, il se laissa entraîner, leur baiser passa de tendre à passionné, le jeune gallois reprit ses esprits lorsque Jack passa sa main sous son Tee-Shirt, il repoussa gentiment l'immortel.

-« Jack, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

-« Pourquoi ? Tu n'en a pas envie ? » L'ex agent du temps parut blessé par ce brusque rejet.

-« Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr que j'en ai envie, en fait depuis notre discussion d'hier soir dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus, mais là c'est une mauvaise idée… »

-« Je ne comprends pas… »

-« Jack, ce n'est pas par moi que tu es attiré ce soir, c'est par lui…Je ne suis pas la même personne, s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, je veux que ce soit pour moi, pas pour une autre personne. Maintenant il faut que tu dormes, je vais utiliser le sofa en bas, tu ne dors peut-être pas beaucoup, mais je suis sûr que ça doit être fatiguant de…mourir et de revenir à la vie. » Ianto se leva, il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau mais Jack le rattrapa par le bras.

-« Ianto, attends…Reste avec moi cette nuit… »Le jeune homme voulut rétorquer, mais le Capitaine ne lui laissa pas le temps. « …Je ne ferai rien, c'est juste que je ne veux pas rester seul... »Il regarda l'expression du jeune homme. « …tu me trouve ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Tu as raison je pense, le grand Capitaine Jack Harkness qui a peur d'être seul…Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit, va dormir… »

-« Je ne te trouve pas ridicule, je suis juste surprit…Je vais rester avec toi, je n'ai pas très envie d'être seul non plus en réalité…Mais attention ! Tu garde tes mains pour toi ! » Ianto termina sa phrase en souriant.

-« Ok, je vais essayer de résister ! »Jack sourit également.

-« Bien, allons dormir. » Le jeune leader prit la main de Jack et l'entraîna vers l'échelle qui menait à la chambre.

Ils se déshabillèrent, jusqu'à ne plus porter que leurs boxers et leurs Tee-shirts. Chacun occupa un côté du lit, cela faisait longtemps que Jack avait troqué son matelas une personne contre un petit deux places, les plaintes de Ianto avait finit par être entendues, enfin c'est surtout la menace de ne plus dormir avec Jack qui avait eut raison du vieux matelas. Ianto se mit sur son côté, tandis que Jack était sur le dos.

-« Jack ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Merci. »

Le Capitaine tourna la tête vers son ami. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Merci de m'avoir parlé de ce qui lui était arrivé. »

-« C'est moi qui devrait te remercier de m'avoir écouté. Bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit Jack… »

Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être mort ou le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de lui, mais Jack ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé…

* * *

**A demain pour la suite...**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, voici la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Gwen arriva au Hub de plus bonne heure qu'à son habitude, par expérience elle savait que, Jack et Ianto mis à part, personne n'était encore arrivé, elle était d'excellente humeur et fredonnait un air qu'elle avait entendu à la radio durant son trajet. Curieusement, aucune lumière n'était allumée, elle pensait que ces deux amis étaient plus matinaux que cela.

La jeune galloise se dirigeât donc vers leur bureau, après avoir enclenché l'éclairage, elle se dit qu'ils devaient encore dormir, ils ne s'étaient probablement pas couchés directement après son départ. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau toujours sombre elle alluma la lumière, et fut surprise de ne pas voir Jack endormi sur ses dossiers. Gwen entendit un bruit provenant de ce que Jack appelait sa ''chambre'', elle s'en approcha et regarda dans l'ouverture, mais plutôt que de voir Ianto dormant encore paisiblement, ce qu'elle vit la choqua.

Jack et Ianto dormaient l'un contre l'autre, ventre à dos, Ianto était lové contre l'immortel qui avait la main posé sur la hanche du jeune homme. Malgré la tendresse que dégageait cette vue, la jeune femme décida de briser le moment.

-« Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, quel sera votre excuse cette fois-ci ? » Déclara Gwen d'une voix forte.

Les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut et jetèrent un coup d'œil vers l'origine de cette voix, leur amie se tenait au-dessus d'eux les poings fermement placés sur ses hanches. Puis, lorsqu'ils reprirent enfin contact avec le monde réel ils se regardèrent un instant, appréciant leurs positions respectives, Ianto s'attarda sur la main posée sur lui, puis devint écarlate et tout deux s'écartèrent vivement l'un de l'autre et se remirent sur leurs pieds comme si le matelas avait été en feu.

Jack parla le premier. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Gwen, nous n'avons pas… »

-« Ouais, ouais, à d'autres ! Que sq'est-il passé ? Jack, je veux tout savoir et tu me diras tout ! »

-« Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je te dirais quoi que ce soit sur ce qui c'est passé... »

La jeune femme le regarda l'air de dire _''C'est évident !''_. « Jack, lorsqu'il s'agit de ce genre de choses, tu es une vrai commères, tu me raconte toujours tes exploits sexuels, et cela même si ton partenaire est dans la pièce…Au fait, c'est un aveu ça, il s'est bien passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Non, nous n'avons fait que dormir… »

-« Mais bien sûr Jack, deux hommes très séduisants attirés l'un par l'autre, à moitié nus dans le même lit, et rien ne se passe, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie…Allez Jack, raconte… »

-« Gwen ! Tu veux vraiment connaître tous les détails ! Quelle perversion ! Tu me déçois… »

Au grand bonheur de Jack, ses mots eurent l'effet désiré, le visage de Gwen avait prit une adorable teinte rosée. « Que…Non ! Ok, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Ianto, ou sinon je m'arrangerais pour te priver de ce qui fait de toi un homme et crois-moi, je trouverais un moyen pour que ça ne repousse plus jamais ! Bon, je vous laisse vous préparer, je vais relire quelques rapports.» Elle quitta ensuite le bureau en trombe.

Jack faisait une grimace, s'imaginant sans son mini-capitaine et ses deux lieutenants pour l'éternité

-« Elle est aussi terrifiante que dans mon monde dans ces moments là… »Ianto frissonna. « Enfin, au moins je sais que moi, je ne risque rien, bon je vais dans la salle de bain me préparer. »

-« Euh…oui ! » L'immortel sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

Le temps que Jack ait lui aussi finit de se préparé et qu'il rejoigne le centre du Hub, toute l'équipe, Thomas excepté, était déjà arrivé et vaquait à ses occupations habituelles.

L'immortel s'arrêta un instant et regarda son équipe, chaque membre semblait parfaitement concentré sur leur travail, soudain une tasse fumante de café fraîchement coulé entra dans son champs de vision, le Capitaine la prit gracieusement, il ferma les yeux en savourant sa première gorgée du matin, puis ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur la personne qui se tenait à ses côté. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa deuxième gorgé de café en regardant Ianto.

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'un jean noir qui semblait tailler pour le mettre en valeur, et d'une chemise rouge qui lui allait tout aussi bien, il se demanda ou le jeune homme avait trouvé ces vêtements, ils avaient probablement appartenu à son Ianto, mais curieusement, cela ne le gêna pas et il se dit que le disparu ne s'en serait pas plaint non plus.

Cette tenue prouva une nouvelle fois à Jack, que le rouge était sa couleur, bien évidemment il imagina immédiatement les nombreuses façons d'enlever ce morceau de tissu superflu à son jeune collègue et pensa à ce qu'il ferait à un Ianto torse nu, enfin nu, ce serait plus pratique… « _…je m'arrangerais pour te priver de ce qui fait de toi un homme…_ » Le souvenir de ces quelques mots suffit à chasser toutes autres pensés de son esprit.

Ianto remarqua l'air étrange de son ami et s'en inquiéta. « Un problème avec ton café Jack ? »

-« Euh…Non ! Ton café est parfait ! Je pensais à notre affaire, c'est tout. »

Le jeune leader adopta immédiatement un air sombre. « Moi aussi, cela m'inquiète et malheureusement les archives ne m'ont rien apprit de neuf… »

-« Nous trouverons, nous trouvons toujours, après tout nous sommes Torchwood ! » L'immortel arborait son sourire le plus brillant, ce qui fit sourire son collègue.

-« Tu as raison ! Rejoignons les autres… »

Les deux leaders rejoignirent leur équipe, Gwen parlait avec Anna et James, à la vue des deux arrivants, elle les regarda et sourit.

-« Wouah ! Ianto ! Tu es superbe habillé comme ça ! »

Le visage et les oreilles du jeune homme prirent une couleur ressemblant fort à celle de la chemise qu'il portait. « Merci Gwen, mais je pense que j'irais m'acheter mes propres vêtements, dès que je saurais ce que notre comptabilité me permet de dépenser. »

-« Notre comptabilité ? »S'étonna Gwen.

-« Oui, Ianto va s'occuper de notre comptabilité désormais, apparemment, nous prenions cela un peu trop à la légère… »

-« Un peu ? » Rétorqua Ianto en haussant un sourcil. « C'était un désastre ! D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite, toutes les pièces comptables sont rangées dans les archives je suppose… »

-« Oh…Oui ! Toutes à part quelques unes, qui se trouvent encore dans mon bureau. »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu parle de cette énorme pile de feuilles qui te sert à caler tes livres sur ton étagère, c'est ça ? »

Ianto regarda Jack comme s'il venait d'apprendre que celui-ci avait torturé un chiot.

Le capitaine répondit en grinçant des dents. « Oui Gwen, c'est ça, merci… »

-« Oh, pas de problème. » La jeune galloise souriait largement, elle avait demandé des tas de fois à son ami de ranger cette pile de papier, mais il avait considéré que cette même pile était parfaite pour servir de cale. « Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore un tas de rapports à voir, à toute à l'heure ! »

James s'avança vers ses deux chefs. « J'ai finit l'auscultation des Weevils que nous avons ramené hier, à priori ils sont à nouveau dans leur état normal, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal sur eux, pas de drogue ou d'autres substance qui aurait put causer un changement de comportement chez cette espèce, pas non plus de blessure étrange, rien. »

-« Ok, merci James. » Dit Jack. Le médecin s'éloigna pour regagner son laboratoire.

Anna se trouvait toujours à leurs côtés, Ianto se tourna vers elle. « Anna, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, aller dans le quartier, ou nous avons trouvé les Weevils, vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de témoins sérieux, et effacer la mémoire de ceux qui pourraient avoir vu quelque chose de gênant. »

-« Bien sur joli cœur, c'est demandé si gentiment. » L'ex-agent spécial lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

Le jeune leader sembla se raidir et devint soudainement rouge écarlate.

-« Yan ?! Ca va ? » S'inquiéta Jack.

-« Anna…elle…elle…elle m'a touché les fesses ! »

-« Quoi ?! » Jack écarquilla des yeux, avant d'être prit d'un énorme fou rire, il fit son mieux pour éviter de rire, mais ne pu finalement pas se retenir et éclata de rire.

-« Jack ! »

-« Désolé, mais…mais… »L'immortel ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

-« Jack !! »

Il continua à rire.

-« Jack…si tu n'arrête pas de rire, tu t'occuperas de la comptabilité avec moi… »La voix du jeune homme se fit menaçante.

Le capitaine s'arrêta immédiatement de rire. Le gallois sourit, il avait touché la corde sensible.

-« A toute à l'heure Jack. »Il partit en direction des archives.

L'ex-agent du temps se contenta de rejoindre son bureau.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre, avec un peu d'action...**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Quelques heures plus tard, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, Thomas était arrivé peu de temps après que Ianto ait rejoint les archives et Anna était revenue au Hub. Le jeune leader avait récupéré les pièces qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de Jack et s'était isolé dans la salle de réunion pour travailler. Tous ne s'étaient arrêté qu'une heure pour déjeuner. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de l'immortel, il entendit que ce dernier était engagé dans une discussion téléphonique. Le jeune homme se souvint que plus tôt dans la journée, son collègue lui avait dit qu'il devait informer l'Unit de son engagement dans l'équipe, il rebroussa donc chemin et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Gwen lorsque l'alarme du Hub résonna.

-« C'est encore un Weevil. »

Jack était sorti de son bureau. « Je n'en ai pas encore finit avec cette appel. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais, Gwen tu m'accompagne ? »

-« J'arrive Ianto, laisse moi juste le temps de récupérer mes affaires. »

-« Bien, mais soyez prudents. »

-« Oui, Jack, à toute à l'heure. »

Les deux leaders partirent en trombe une fois armés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent du SUV. Ianto actionna son oreillette.

-« Thomas, ou a-t-il été vu ? »

-« _A 100 mètres de vous, prenez la rue qui se trouve à votre droite._ »

-« Ok, merci… »

Ils dégainèrent leurs armes et avancèrent, heureusement pour eux ils se trouvaient dans un coin isolé de la ville et en fin d'après-midi, peu de gens s'y aventuraient.

-« _Prenez la prochaine à gauche_… »

-« Reçu. »

Ils tournèrent dans la rue désignée, mais celle-ci semblait déserte, ils continuèrent à avancer.

-« Thomas… »

-« Gwen ! Attention ! » L'alien qui s'était caché derrière une poubelle surgit brusquement devant la galloise. Ianto eut juste le temps de la pousser hors de portée du Weevil, mais malheureusement lui ne lui échappa pas, il le griffa à l'épaule, avant de l'envoyer s'écraser vers le mur le plus proche, le jeune homme heurta durement la paroi avant de s'écrouler et rester immobile. Gwen qui s'était retrouvé par terre se leva et tira sur l'alien que se rapprochait dangereusement de son ami, elle le toucha mortellement. Une fois le Weevil à terre elle rejoignit Ianto qui était allongé sur son côté.

-« Ianto ! Ianto ! S'il te plaît, de me fait pas ça, pas encore ! »Elle sentit ces larmes couler. Le gallois ouvrit ses yeux en papillonnant, il semblait désorienté et son regard avait du mal à se focaliser sur sa collègue. « Ianto ! Oh mon cœur ! Dieu merci ! »

-« Gwen ?! »Sa voix était faible, il tenta de se relever mais son amie et son épaule l'en empêchèrent.

-« Ne bouge pas, j'appelle James tout de suite. »

Gwen contacta le Hub, quelques minutes plus tard, James et Jack arrivèrent. Le jeune homme blessé était désormais adossé au mur, la veste de Gwen roulée en boule lui servait de coussin. Son épaule ne saignait plus trop, mais commençait à le faire souffrir, tout comme sa tête.

-« Ianto ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Jack en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

Le jeune agent roula des yeux, « _C'est la grande forme !_ » Pensa t'il, il comprit aussitôt que sa gestuelle n'avait pas été du meilleur effet lorsqu'il fut prit de vertige.

-« Wow…»

James qui remarqua le malaise de son chef s'accroupit également et commença à l'ausculter. « Je pense que tu as un léger traumatisme crânien, la griffure et cette plaie à la tête nécessiteront quelques points et un traitement aux antibiotiques, pour ton épaule ce n'est pas trop grave, mais malheureusement pour toi elle restera sensible un moment, mon diagnostic…tu devrais survivre… »

-« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! On dirait Owen… »

-« Owen ?! » S'exclamèrent Jack et Gwen.

-« Oui, c'est un médecin qui faisait partie de la résistance, mon meilleur ami aussi, Owen Harper, il…il est mort lors de l'attaque du Hub… » Ces souvenirs douloureux lui firent oublier ses blessures un instant et embuèrent ses yeux.

-« Owen Harper travaillait avec nous aussi, il est mort quelques mois avant l'attaque des 456, le même jour que Tosh, Toshiko Sato, notre experte en technologie et petit génie. »

-« Oh…Désolé, je connaissais Toshiko, elle était la fiancée d'Owen, elle est morte lors de la destruction de Torchwood 1, elle y travaillait, Owen était en mission à l'extérieur ce jour là…Ils étaient géniaux tout les deux… »Il sourit en repensant à quelques souvenirs heureux partagés avec ses deux amis disparus. « Bon ! Je commence à avoir froid par terre et il faut ramener cet alien mort à la base. »

-« Tu as raison, j'enverrais Anna pour qu'elle s'occupe des témoins. » Répondit Jack en aidant Ianto à se relever, James soutenait le jeune homme de son autre côté.

-« Ca va ? Pas trop de vertiges ? »S'enquit le médecin.

-« Si, mais rien que je ne puisse supporter, allons –y. »

Une fois le blessé installé à la place passager avant du véhicule, James et Jack chargèrent le Weevil dans le coffre, puis les deux SUV démarrèrent pour rentrer au Hub.

-« Ianto, tu vas venir directement avec moi pour que je puisse te faire ces points, bander tes plaies, et te donner des antibiotiques et des antidouleur, ensuite tu iras dans l'infirmerie dormir un peu… »Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « …tu es peut-être mon chef, mais crois moi je n'hésiterais pas à te faire une piqûre de sédatif si tu ne coopère pas, et je pense que personne ne m'en empêchera, comprit ? »

Ianto fit la tête, mais acquiesçât en grommelant un vague son ressemblant à un « oui », avant que le médecin ne commence à traiter ses blessures.

Gwen et Jack les observait du haut de la salle de soins.

-« Gwen, ça va ? » La jeune femme semblait secouer.

-« Oui, enfin non…Cet incident m'a renvoyé au jour de la mort de Ianto, j'ai cru que les événements allait se répéter, que nous allions perdre Ianto encore une fois…C'était horrible…Tu sais, Ianto m'a sauvé la vie toute à l'heure, s'il n'avait pas réagit aussi vite, je serais probablement morte… »Elle éclata en sanglot.

Jack la prit gentiment dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, en caressant son dos. « Shhh…Calmes-toi, je sais que ces derniers jours ont été durs, mais ça va aller, vois le bon côté des choses, nous avons un membre supplémentaire dans l'équipe et nous avons gagné un ami précieux. »

La jeune femme se calma, et se dégageât doucement de l'étreinte du capitaine, avant d'essuyer ses larmes. « Tu as raison, en ce moment j'ai l'impression de pleurer sans arrêt. »

-« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, c'est une réaction normale. »

-« Oui, bon ! Allons voir Ianto. »

-« Après vous Madame Cooper-Williams… »

Les deux leaders rejoignirent vite leur ami, qui semblait bougon, probablement parce qu'il allait devoir se reposer, donc ne rien faire, chose qu'il ne supportait pas, en plus de cela il allait être privé de terrain durant quelques temps, un seul mot lui permettait de décrire cette situation « cauchemar »…

* * *

**Qu'avez vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**La suite demain...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Première partie du chapitre 7...**

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Au bout de 3 jours sans rien faire et sans bouger du Hub, Ianto Jones avait atteint sa limite de patience, il fallait qu'il sorte de la base, il se dirigeât donc d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de l'immortel. Il entra sans toquer, ses notions de politesse s'étaient envolées en même temps que sa patience.

-« Jack ! Je n'en peux plus, il faut que je sorte du Hub ou je vais devenir cinglé ! Je tourne en rond, et il faut que je m'occupe lorsque je suis dans la base, ne serait-ce qu'en continuant la comptabilité ! Aides-moi à persuader James de cela. »

Le capitaine releva la tête vers son collègue, il le regarda l'air amusé un instant, avant de lui répondre. « Tu as de la chance, James vient de me dire que tu avais le droit de sortir à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais il ne veut pas encore que tu aille sur le terrain, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de travailler un peu si tu le veux. »

-« Ouf ! Merci, je n'en pouvais plus ! »

-« Tu devrais en profiter pour aller faire quelques courses, t'acheter des vêtements par exemple ou bien… »

-« Qui a parlé de shopping ? »

Gwen venait d'entrer à son tour dans le bureau.

-« Ianto, d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne l'accompagnerais pas, profites en pour souffler un peu, cela fait des semaines que tu ne t'es plus arrêté pour autre chose que dormir. »

-« Oui, pourquoi pas, ça me ferait du bien, ça ne te déranges pas Yan ? »

-« Non du tout, ce sera plus agréable à deux, Jack, appelle nous s'il y a la moindre alerte, nous resterons dans le coin, allons-y Gwen. »

Ianto avait déjà passé la porte.

-« Il a l'air impatient, je ne pensais pas qu'il aimait faire les boutiques autant que cela… » Commenta la galloise.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment l'idée de faire du shopping qui l'enchante, je pense plutôt que c'est le fait qu'il puisse sortir de le la base qui fait qu'il soit aussi pressé, amusez-vous bien et tâchez d'en profiter. »

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, à toute à l'heure Jack ! »

-« A toute à l'heure. » Il regarda son amie sortir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se replonger dans la lecture de rapports.

Ianto et Gwen allèrent en ville à pieds, ils passèrent les premières minutes en silence, profitant du soleil radieux qui réchauffait l'humeur du jeune homme.

-« Cardiff est la même dans ton univers ? »

-« Oui, pour l'instant je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de différence, si ce n'est quelques bars et magasins que je ne retrouve pas ici. »

-« Ca ne te manque pas ? Ton univers je veux dire. »

-« Pas vraiment, comme je l'ai dit à Jack, tout ce qui m'attend là-bas c'est la mort…Rien de bien réjouissant ! »

-« Oh…Désolée, je ne voulais pas réveiller de mauvais souvenirs, j'ai tendance à faire souvent cela il me semble… »

-« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'y es pour rien…En fait je crois que je peux remercier la faille pour une fois ! »

-« Probablement…Dommage qu'elle n'apporte que rarement de bonnes choses… »

-« C'est vrai, je suis navré pour votre équipe. »

-« C'est gentil, il me manque…Malgré le temps qui passe, il m'arrive toujours de rêver d'eux, nous formions vraiment une famille. » Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Ianto s'en rendit compte et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens, moi aussi je rêve d'eux parfois, tant mieux en fait, cela me permet de ne pas les oublier…J'ai toujours du mal à croire que je peux te prendre dans mes bras, même si je sais que tu n'es pas exactement la Gwen que j'ai connu… »

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et sorti de l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami. « Est-ce que l'on se ressemble beaucoup en dehors du physique bien sûr, était-elle aussi agaçante et pleurnicharde que moi ? »

Ianto rit à cela. « Oh oui ! Elle était aussi agaçante que toi, très sensible et têtue aussi, tout comme toi on dirait et tout aussi passionnée. Et moi, est-ce que je lui ressemble tant que ça ? »

-« Oui, en grande majorité, il était également très intelligent et obsédé par l'ordre, d'après ce que m'a dit Jack, il allait même jusqu'à ranger ses épices par ordre alphabétique… »

Le jeune agent rougit un peu. « Euh…c'est plus simple de trouver l'épice que l'on cherche comme ça en fait… »

Gwen éclata de rire. « Il avait aussi tendance à rougir sans arrêt ! Par contre il était moins homme de terrain que toi, ne te trompes pas, il y était excellent, mais il y était moins habitué et sa première expérience à été traumatisante, pas seulement pour lui d'ailleurs… »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Traumatisante ?! »

Elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé lors de leur mission à la campagne. « Nous avons eut à faire à des cannibales, des humains monstrueux, Tosh et lui ont été capturés, il a réussit à la faire évadé en sacrifiant sa liberté, cela lui a valu un passage à tabac à coup de batte de baseball, au final nous avons tous été capturés à part Jack et notre capitaine est arrivé juste au moment ou l'un de ces monstres allait trancher la gorge de Ianto avec une feuille de boucher…Nous avons eut de la chance cette fois là…Pas terrible comme première expérience, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ianto était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Pas vraiment, non… »

-« Par la suite il nous a montré qu'il méritait une place sur le terrain autant que chacun d'entre nous, il était également un excellent tireur. Oh…Une autre différence, il ne portait pas de tatouage, enfin pas visible en tout cas, seul Jack pourrais me le confirmer… »

-« Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Jack, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Oui, énormément…Ils étaient adorables tout les deux, de vrais jumeaux par moment ! C'était génial de les voir ensemble, c'était étrange aussi de travailler avec un couple, surtout un couple aussi sexy qu'eux, combien de fois les témoins qu'ils interrogeaient ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur faire les yeux doux ! Cela rendait les choses cent fois plus compliquées. »

-« J'imagine…Parle moi de Tosh et Owen, comment étaient-ils ici ? »Le jeune homme était très amusé par les confidences que lui faisait sa collègue.

-« Tosh était aussi gentille que brillante, Owen était une définition vivante pour sarcastique et râleur…par contre il était un médecin de génie, au bout d'un moment on se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment un grand cœur. Elle était folle de lui, mais malheureusement, il ne s'en est rendu compte que trop tard…Lorsqu'il a été tué, ils étaient enfin parvenu à se fixer un rendez-vous, Tosh était folle de joie ! Quand il a été abattu elle ne lui avait pas encore dit quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui, heureusement elle a pu se rattraper lorsque Jack l'a ressuscité… »

-« Quoi ?! »Les yeux du gallois étaient aussi gros que des soucoupes.

-« Pardon, tu n'es pas au courant c'est vrai…En fait Jack n'a pas supporter la mort d'Owen, il s'est donc servit d'un gant de résurrection pour le ramener vers nous, mais il y a eu un problème, normalement lorsque l'on est ramené comme ça, on ne reste en vie que quelque minutes, juste le temps de dire au revoir, sauf dans le cas de Suzie, mais je t'expliquerais ça une autre fois…Quoi qu'il en soit ça a raté et Owen est resté en vie, où plutôt il a continué à exister, son corps était mort, donc pas de guérison possible, pas de poult, pas de sensation de toucher, de froid ou de chaud, impossible aussi de boire ou manger et, au grand désespoir d'Owen, pas de sex…Il pouvait bouger, penser et parler, mais c'était tout… »

-« Ca c'est glauque…Et son corps il ne continuait pas à…tu sais, se décomposer. »Ianto était gêné par ses mots, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser cette question.

Gwen parut dégoûtée. « Oh bon sang, quelle horreur, non ! La force qui le maintenait en vie préservait son corps de toute décomposition…quand on y pense, c'est très Torchwood tout ça… »

-« Très oui…Bon, après ces pensée réjouissantes est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller manger une glace ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »

-« Une glace ?! Tu aime les glaces ? Notre Ianto n'en était pas très fan, il disait que ça lui donnait mal à la tête. »

-« Je ne vais pas dire que j'en mangerais des tonnes, mais ça ne me dérange pas, et puis ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai plus goûté que je supporterais bien un petit mal de tête. »

-« Ok, je vais t'emmener manger les meilleures glaces de Cardiff alors, j'en profiterais aussi pour te raconter quelques anecdotes, ensuite nous irons refaire ta garde robe ! »La jeune femme semblait excitée comme une puce, une vrai petite fille dans un magasin de bonbons, elle prit Ianto par le bras et accéléra le pas.

***

Quelques glaces plus tard et chargé de tonnes de sac, ils regagnèrent le Hub en riant, il riait toujours lorsque Jack sortit de son bureau pour les accueillir en souriant.

-« Alors les enfants ? Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? »Il jeta un coup d'œil aux paquets que Ianto posa sur et autour de son bureau, et sourit de plus bel. « Vous avez racheté un magasin ? »

-« Ah ah ah…Je n'avais même pas une paire de chaussettes ! Et ne t'inquiètes je n'ai pas dépensé plus que ce que le budget de Torchwood me permettait. »

-« Oh, mais je ne m'inquiètes pas pour ça. Alors, est-ce que j'aurais droit à un petit défilé en sous-vêtements ? »

Ianto qui fouillait dans l'un de ses sacs, s'arrêta et regarda Jack un sourcil relevé. « Tu plaisantes ?! Je ne suis pas une midinette ! Non, tu n'auras pas de défilé en sous-vêtements… »

-« Oh…Quelle dommage, Gwen aurait été ravie elle aussi… »

-« Ne me mêle pas à tes techniques de drague foireuses, Harkness ! »

-« Pourtant il me semblait que tu le trouvait pas mal, surtout ses fesses… »

Gwen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Jack ! Non ! »

-« Tu ne le trouve pas sexy alors ? »

-« Ne manipule pas mes propos ! Ianto connaît mon point de vue sur son physique ! »

-« C'est vrai, elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait sexy, enfin indirectement…Elle aime bien mes tatouages aussi… »

-« Tes tatouages, il y en a plusieurs ? » Les deux leaders regardèrent leur jeune collègue intensément.

-« Deux ou trois… »Il pointa un index vers la galloise. « Toi tu as passé trop de temps avec lui… »Il désigna Jack du pouce, ce dernier sourit largement, apparemment très fier de lui. « Bon, je vais aller me changer ! » Il s'éloigna d'eux.

-« Jack ! Tu es impossible ! »

-« Pourquoi, Qu'ai-je fait ? »

-« Enlève immédiatement ce faux air innocent de ton visage, Harkness ! Tu adore me mettre mal à l'aise ! »

-« C'est vrai que c'est amusant, tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien ! »

-« Grrr ! Je vais travailler. » Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna rapidement du capitaine toujours aussi souriant et fière, la mettre mal à l'aise était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris.

Ianto prit aussi une douche, cette sortie l'avait épuisé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, cela était probablement dû à ses blessures, mais aussi au rythme qu'il avait dû prendre pour suivre son amie. « _Bon sang ! Les femmes et le shopping !_ » Se dit-il en commençant à s'habiller.

Il enfila un jean mode bien coupé et une chemise rose pâle, c'est Gwen qui avait pousser le jeune homme à l'acheter en lui disant que ça n'enlevait rien à sa virilité et même que ça lui allait magnifiquement bien, ayant été habitué à porter des costumes à TW1, il ne portait jamais ses chemises hors de ses pantalons lorsqu'il travaillait et même si durant plusieurs années il n'avait porté que des tenues militaires, il ne comptait pas déroger à cette règle, il considérait que même lorsque l'on chasse des aliens, on se doit de porter une tenue correcte. Cela étant dit, il n'imposait cette règle à personne dans son équipe, mis à part lui.

Pour pouvoir terminer son travail sur la comptabilité il se rendit dans les archives récupérer quelques documents, il fut surprit d'y trouver Thomas une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme fouillait une armoire. Il semblait nerveux.

-« Thomas ?! Tu cherche quelque chose ? Je peux peut-être t'aider… »

Le technicien surprit par l'arrivé de son chef, fit tomber un objet, il se dépêcha de le ramasser pour le fourrer dans sa poche, il avait l'air encore plus nerveux.

-« Non ! Merci, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

-« Tu vas bien ? Tu à l'air nerveux… »

-« Oui, ça va, c'est…c'est cet appareil de communication sur lequel je travaille, je n'arrive pas à le terminer et ça m'énerve, je suis venu chercher quelque chose pour m'aider. »

-« Oh…Je vois, n'hésites pas à me le demander si tu veux de l'aide. »

-« Merci Ianto, j'y penserais…Bon ! J'y vais ! » Thomas s'en alla comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Le jeune leader regarda son subordonné partir précipitamment et repensa à ce que ce dernier avait fait tomber, l'artefact lui semblait familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait vu. Il garda cela à l'esprit pour plus tard, et alla prendre ce qu'il était venu chercher pour finir son travail.

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La suite demain soir, avec un chapitre consacré à la relation entre Jack et Ianto...**

**A demain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eh voilà, comme promis et un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.**

* * *

Chapitre 7.2 :

Jack arpentait son bureau de long en large, il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente à tergiverser sur sa situation avec Ianto, il était irrésistiblement attiré par le jeune homme et il cherchait à comprendre s'il l'était à cause de celui qu'il avait aimé, ou bien si c'était vraiment son nouveau collègue qui l'attirait.

Lorsque l'objet de ses pensées, tortueuses entra dans son bureau, il trouva la réponse à son interrogation et il eut besoin de déglutir pour que sa gorge retrouve un semblant d'humidité. La tenue choisit par le jeune leader le démarquait du Ianto qu'il avait connu, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu vêtu ainsi.

Son air était aussi différent, il avait l'air confiant et totalement à l'aise, même si son double n'était pas vraiment mal dans sa peau, il paraissait toujours un peu distant et rigide durant les heures de travail, à quelques exceptions près. L'aura dégagée par le nouvel arrivant était différente aussi, moins mystérieuse sa présence plus affirmé, il ne portait pas ce masque que son collègue disparut gardait toujours, excepté dans les moments intimes qu'ils partageaient.

Même si les deux jeunes hommes avait vécu des choses horribles, Jack se rendait désormais compte que leur choix et leurs passées respectifs les avaient rendu très différents. Son regretter amant l'avait charmé par le mystère et la fragilité qu'il dégageait, tandis que son nouveau collègue l'attirait par sa confiance en lui et la bonne humeur dans laquelle il semblait toujours vouloir rester. Leur plus gros point commun étant bien évidemment le fait qu'il était terriblement sexy quoi qu'il porte…

Le jeune homme entra la tête baissée vers le rapport qu'il tenait. « Jack, j'ai finis la comptabilité, j'ai cru ne jamais en voir le bout ! »Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'à cet instant l'ex-agent du temps ressemblait a un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant désespérément à respirer. « …Jack, quelque chose ne va pas, tu as l'air bizarre… »

L'immortel ferma la bouche et ramena ses yeux à une taille normale avant de répondre d'une petite voix. « Euh…Oui ça va…Tu me disais que tu étais venu à bout de notre comptabilité ? »

-« Oui, tiens, jettes-y un coup d'œil, et signe ce rapport, Gwen devra aussi l'aviser, ma signature s'y trouve déjà. »Il lui tendit son rapport. « Je vais faire quelques recherche sur notre affaire de Weevils, à plus tard. »

Il avait déjà atteint la sortie, lorsque Jack l'interrompit. « Ianto, attends, j'aimerais te parler un instant… »

-« Il y a un problème ? »

-« Non, rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas, viens t'assoir. »Le gallois s'exécuta, toujours inquiet. « Ces derniers jours j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, à…à nous, à ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois et à ce que tu m'as dit…Lorsque tu es arrivé c'est vrai que j'ai surtout vu Ianto en toi, c'est ce qui m'attirais vers toi…ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que… »

-« Jack, j'ai compris, tu n'es pas attiré par moi mais par son souvenir, et tu ne veux rien entamé puisque cela te rappellerais trop sa mort… »Le jeune agent souffla. « …Ca ne fait rien, je comprends et je respecte ton choix, même si j'aurais préféré que cela finisse autrement, je ne t'en veux pas… »Sa mine était triste, et il s'apprêtait à se lever pour partir, lorsque l'immortel l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois.

-« Non, ce n'est pas ça…Il n'y a pas à dire, je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ces choses là…Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'ai comprit que vous n'êtes pas la même personne et que ce qui m'attire maintenant c'est toi, pas son souvenir…Est-ce que…Est-ce que… »Il prit une grande respiration, « _Bon sang tu es le légendaire Capitaine Jack Harkness, reprends-toi !_ » Se dit-il, avant de continuer. « …Est-ce que tu accepterais de dîner avec moi ce soir ? » Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant cette aveu et cette proposition, on aurait cru qu'il était sur pause. « Euh…Normalement tu dois me répondre là, alors c'est oui ou non ? »

-« En fait je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est…Wow ! Surprenant… »

-« Yan, oui ou non ? »

-« Euh…je...Oui ! »Comme il craignait avoir hurlé sa réponse, il recommença plus doucement. « C'est oui, j'en serais ravi ! »

-« Génial ! Dans une heure alors ? » Le cœur de Jack avait recommencé à battre, il s'était arrêter le temps de recevoir le verdict.

-« Ok, dans une heure. Je…j'y vais ! »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent le cœur léger et un sourire aux lèvres.

Une heure plus tard les deux hommes se rejoignirent. L'équipe avait déjà quitté le Hub. Ianto s'était changé, avec son jean et sa chemise il portait une veste de costume, Jack portait également un jean et une chemise et avait troqué son lourd manteau de la RAF, contre une veste en cuir, Ianto le regarda intensément.

-« Quelque chose ne te plaît pas Yan ? »

-« Oh non, tout me plaît, je suis juste en train d'imprimé cette image de toi dans ma tête, puisque je suppose que je ne te verrais pas habillé comme ça souvent… »

-« Détrompes-toi j'ai décidé de changer de style… »

-« Je ne te crois-pas, c'est impossible… »

-« Bon, ok, je changerais de style de temps en temps. »

-« Voilà, là c'est réaliste, allons-y. »

-« Je vous suis M. Jones… »

Ils quittèrent le Hub en marchant et se rendirent dans un restaurant français que Jack appréciait beaucoup. La soirée était douce, et ils restèrent dans un confortable silence, simplement heureux de passer du temps ensemble. Le serveur les installa à une table isolée à leur demande, après avoir commandé leurs plats, ils commencèrent à discuter.

-« Alors, t'es-tu fait à cet univers ? »

-« Oui, il n'est pas très différent du mien avant la venu de nos ennemies, et il y a quelques bonus sympathiques ici… »

-« Ah bon ?! Quels genres de bonus ? » Jack ne douta pas du fait que le jeune homme l'incluait dans ces bonus, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser cette question.

-« Par exemple des glaces excellentes, des magasins intéressant ou encore un capitaine très à mon goût… »

-« Oh…Je le connais ? S'il est aussi sexy que ça tu pourrais me le présenter… »

-« Pourquoi pas…Mais il faut que je te prévienne, il est très imbus de lui-même, je me demande parfois comment il fait pour passer les portes… »

-« C'est vrai ? Ca ne me gène pas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un défaut…Je m'entendrais surement très bien avec lui. »

Ianto éclata de rire. « Ca, c'est certain ! »

Jack rit également avant de prendre la main de son compagnon et de regagner son sérieux. « J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs lorsque j'étais avec Ianto, je regrette beaucoup de choses, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je ressentais pour lui, je regrette de ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était perdu dans notre relation, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulut corriger mais nous n'en avons pas eu le temps…Je ne veux pas refaire les mêmes erreurs avec toi, alors je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me le dire si quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que je ne suis pas toujours facile à vivre, mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Ca va te paraitre vraiment ridicule mais même si nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas encore tout gâcher, donc… »

-« Jack ! J'ai compris, je t'en parlerais si quelque chose me tracasse, et pour ton information, je ne suis pas un cadeau non plus, la preuve, mon record de longévité dans une relation est de…6 mois je crois et c'était avec Owen, avant qu'il ne rencontre Tosh. »

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux. « Owen ?! Tu es sorti avec Owen durant 6 mois ! »

-« Oui, mais c'était bien plus une amitié amélioré qu'une vraie relation…Ce n'est pas un mauvais souvenir remarque, c'était…intéressant. »

-« Oh, il faut que tu me raconte ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant… »

-« Non, je ne te dirais rien de cette expérience, tu es vraiment pervers… »

L'immortel haussa les épaules. « Dommage. »

Leurs plats arrivèrent et ils passèrent le reste du repas à partager leur expérience à Torchwood et à en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Après avoir quitté le restaurant ils restèrent un peu devant le faux point info touriste à contempler la mer.

Puis à l'instant où ils entrèrent dans le Hub, ils commencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, dispersant leurs vêtements sur le chemin qui les mena à la chambre de Jack, lorsqu'ils l'atteignirent, ils n'étaient plus vêtus que de leurs boxers. Ils refreinèrent un peu leurs ardeurs lorsque Jack poussa le jeune homme sur son lit, souhaitant tout deux profiter du moment.

Le capitaine remarqua deux choses très plaisantes sur le corps du jeune leader, la première qu'il était bien plus musclé que Ianto, ce qui s'expliquait par les trois ans qu'il avait passé à combattre les Daleks et les Cybermen, et la seconde qu'il avait effectivement d'autres tatouages, deux autres pour être plus précis, un autre signe tribal sur son biceps et un deuxième qui lui plu encore plus, puisqu'il était en parti masqué par son boxer, la seule partie visible du tatouage était un morceau de fil barbelé tenu par des serres, celles d'un dragon d'après Jack et une flamme.

L'ex-agent du temps regarda son compagnon, celui-ci avait les yeux noirci par le désir. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le gallois émit un petit rire. « Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même… »

Jack senti son corps réagir à la proposition et tira sur l'agaçant tissu pour révélé ce qu'il masquait du dessin, bien sur il tira lentement et en prenant bien le soin de frôler la peau de Ianto, provoquant un délicieux frisson chez celui-ci. Comme il le pensait, il s'agissait bien d'un dragon gallois, la bête en appuis sur ses pâtes arrière semblait déchiqueter le barbeler tout en crachant une flamme, cette image lui rappela quelque chose.

Remarquant que le capitaine était en pleine réflexion, il décida de lui expliquer ce que représentait ce dessin. « Mon arrière grand-père faisait parti de la troisième division galloise qui a libéré les français des allemands durant la bataille de Mametz en 1916, ce tatouage est un hommage à sa mémoire. »

-« Oh…Intéressant, je savais que ce dessin me rappelait quelque chose, tu t'es inspiré du mémorial érigé là-bas, c'est ca ? »

-« Oui, mais je ne savais pas que les mêmes événements c'étaient déroulés ici. »

-« J'ai connu quelqu'un qui a perdu la vie là-bas…Cela confirme que certaines choses ne changent pas d'un univers à l'autre…Au fait, où en étions-nous ? »

-« Laisse-moi réfléchir…Là ! »

Le jeune homme fit rouler Jack de façon à être au dessus de lui, et recommença à l'embrasser, puis commença à embrasser son cou et à descendre le long de son corps, il se doutait que son partenaire devait être âgé d'au moins cent ans pour avoir connu des soldats de la première guerre mondiale, mais il trouva que pour son âge, il était plutôt bien conservé.

Le corps de l'immortel était secoué de frissons, il sentait que son jeune amant aurait put lui faire atteindre l'extase rien qu'en l'embrassant de la sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tard les vêtements qui leur restaient furent envoyé à différents endroits de la pièce.

A ce moment, pour les deux hommes, la seul chose qui importait était cet instant, tout autre idée leur sorti de la tête.

* * *

**Ca y est ! Ils sont passé aux choses sérieuses, enfin !! Comme je ne fais pas de lemon, vous ne saurez pas comment ce passera leur première nuit ensemble, alors à vous de l'imaginer...**

**Pour la relation entre Ianto et Owen, habituellement je ne suis pas très partisane de ce pairing, mais là, cette idée ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête, et puis ce ne sont pas exactement les mêmes Ianto et Owen, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais bon, je préfère cent fois le pairing Tosh et Owen.**

**Pour la signification du dragon déchirant le barbelé, la bataille de Mametz a vraiment eut lieu, j'ai trouvé cette info en cherchant de l'inspiration pour le tatouage de Ianto. Je ne connaissais pas cet évenement, et je l'ai trouvé trop important pour ne pas le citer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici le début du dénouement...**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Gwen arriva une fois de plus la première, sentant l'odeur de café qui provenait de la cuisine, elle alla rejoindre Ianto. « Bonjour Yan, comment vas-tu ? » Elle détourna le regard un instant et vit quelque chose qui attira son regard, elle se dirigeât vers ce qu'elle avait vu et ramassa l'objet de son observation, elle résista au fou rire qui menaçait de la submergé.

-« Je suis un peu fatigué, mais à part ça, ça va très bien. »

-« Oh…J'imagine très bien que tu sois fatigué après une nuit pareille… »

Le jeune agent fut surprit par la remarque de son amie. « Quoi ?! »

La galloise se tourna lentement vers lui et lui désigna ce qu'elle tenait. « La nuit a été agitée on dirait… »

Il plissa le front en la regardant, puis son regard tomba sur ce qu'elle tenait, aussitôt il devint écarlate, Gwen avait trouvé le jean qu'il avait porté la veille, il fonça vers elle et récupéra la preuve de ses agissements la nuit précédente. « Je…je le cherchais justement… »En fait il l'avait cherché depuis son réveil, deux heures plus tôt, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une tasse. « Café ? »

Elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, après quelques instants, elle se calma enfin et prit la tasse tenu misérablement par son pauvre ami depuis qu'elle avait commencé à rire. « Merci. »

-« J'ai manqué quelque chose de drôle ? » Jack les rejoignit.

-« Oh non, pas grand-chose, je disais juste à Ianto que la nuit avait l'air de s'être bien passée… »Elle pointa du doigt le jean que tenait le jeune leader.

Le capitaine regarda ce qu'elle lui désignait et sourit très fièrement. « Oh oui ! Je dirais même qu'elle a été orgasmique… » Ianto qui s'apprêtait à lui donner sa tasse de café renversa une bonne partie du liquide brûlant sur la main de son amant. « Ouch ! Ianto ! Ca brûle ! »

-« Oups, désolé, j'ai glissé…mais bon, tu survivras et d'ici quelques instant il n'y aura plus aucune trace de ce petit bobo ! »

-« Petit bobo, je suis brûlé au troisième degré au moins ! »

-« Oui, bien sûr et dans deux minutes ta main va gangrener et tomber… »

Gwen recommença à rire, trop amusée par la scène à laquelle elle assistait. « Je vous laisse à vos problèmes de couple, moi je vais travailler ! »

Quelque chose proche de la douleur passa sur le visage de l'immortel à la mention du mot couple, mais s'effaça quasi aussitôt.

-« Elle a dit que nous étions un couple ?! »

-« Oui, Ianto, pourquoi ? Cela te gênes t'il ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que ça fait drôle, mais c'est plaisant… »

-« Oui, c'est plaisant, d'ailleurs…ça ne te dirais pas de faire quelque chose qui fait de nous un couple, la nuit dernière était trop courte… »

-« Jack ! Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose ?! »

-« Avec toi dans les parages…Jamais ! »

-« Tu es incroyable ! »

-« Je sais, tu me l'a dit hier soir… »

Le jeune homme grogna. « Je vais travailler, je veux faire quelques recherches sur notre affaire. »

-« Ok, à toute à l'heure…mon cœur… »

-« Jack ! Je ne suis pas ton cœur ! »

-« Non ?! C'est vrai, tu es mon amant viril… »

-« Vraiment désespérant ! A toute à l'heure. »

La capitaine regarda son compagnon s'éloigner avant de regagner son bureau pour se mettre au travail.

Thomas arriva en dernier, Ianto était affairé à un poste en pleine recherche, il s'arrêta un instant pour saluer le cadet de l'équipe. Le jeune agent semblait toujours aussi, nerveux et lui répondit par un brusque hochement de tête.

Au bout d'une heure Le jeune leader jeta un coup d'œil vers le poste du petit génie de la technologie, ce dernier était absorbé dans son travail et fixait son écran, ses doigts tapant rapidement sur son clavier. Soudain Thomas tapa du poing sur son clavier, les autres étant dans d'autres parties de la base, seul Ianto fut le témoin de cette brusque emporté.

-« Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

-« Rien ! Rien du tout ! » Le ton du jeune homme était virulent ce qui déplut fortement à son chef.

-« Thomas ! »

Le technicien rappelé à l'ordre se calma aussitôt. « Excuses-moi Ianto. »

-« J'oublierai ça si tu me dis ce qui t'arrive, et ne me répètes pas que c'est à propos de ce projet sur nos oreillettes. »

Il souffla. « C'est ma petite sœur, elle est gravement malade et son état a empiré ces derniers jours…Elle est ma seule famille, nos parents sont morts ils y a trois ans, elle est atteinte d'une maladie très rare et…mortelle… »

-« Je suis désolé…Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais put prendre des congés pour t'occuper d'elle, à quatre nous pouvons nous débrouiller sans toi durant un moment. »

-« Merci, mais je veux travailler, cela me permet de penser à autre chose. »

-« Oh…Je vois, mais je pense que tu devrais t'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, revient demain si tu veux, mais là tu es trop énervé pour pouvoir travailler. »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais, c'est un ordre, rentre chez toi, repose toi et occupe toi un peu de ta sœur, à demain. »

-« Bien, si c'est un ordre. » Il prit ses affaires et avant de soortir se tourna encore vers son chef. « Merci, Ianto… » Son chef lui sourit et le technicien quitta la base.

Un peu plus tard, après avoir raccroché avec un officier particulièrement agaçant de l'Unit, Jack sorti de son bureau pour calmer ses nerfs, il vit Ianto et alla le rejoindre, il remarqua aussi que son technicien n'était pas à son poste et que ses affaires n'étaient plus là.

-« Où est Thomas ? »

-« Mmmm ?! Oh ! Je l'ai renvoyé chez lui, il n'était pas en état de travailler… »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Tu étais au courant pour sa sœur ? »

-« Sa sœur ?! Je sais qu'elle vit avec lui depuis la disparition de leurs parents, mais c'est tout. »

-« Apparemment elle est atteinte d'une maladie mortelle rare et son état à empiré ces derniers temps. »

-« Oh…Non, je ne savais pas. »

-« Je lui ai proposé de prendre des congés, mais il ne veut pas, il dit que le travail lui permet de penser à autre chose. »

-« Eh bien, si c'est ce qu'il veut, nous devons le laisser… »

Le capitaine fut interrompu par la sirène du Hub. Ianto regarda immédiatement ce qui avait causé cette alerte. « Trois Weevils apparemment… »

Les trois autres membres de l'équipe les rejoignirent en courant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »Demanda Gwen.

-« Encore trois Weevils, allons-y ! »

-« Oh que non Ianto ! En la qualité de médecin, je te l'interdit ! »

-« Tu m'as pourtant dit que je pourrais retourner sur le terrain ! »

-« Pour interroger des témoins oui, pour aller à la chasse aux Weevils c'est hors de question ! »

-« Il a raison Yan, de toute façon il faut que tu nous guide vers les lieux… »Déclara Jack.

-« Je peux le faire de la voiture ! »

-« Yan ! James t'as dit non et de toute façon il y a trois aliens et nous sommes quatre, je pense que ça suffira. Profites-en pour continuer tes recherches. » Finit par dire Gwen.

Ianto se sentit comme un enfant seul contre ses parents.

-« Ok ! Mais ne soyez pas surpris si je deviens fou à force de faire des tâches de bureau ! » Puis il se retourna vers son écran, en faisant la tête. Ce qui fit sourire toute l'équipe.

Ils quittèrent donc le Hub, laissant leur malheureux collègue seul avec ses recherches. Après les avoir correctement guidé, le jeune homme suivit l'opération via son oreillette tout en cherchant des réponses au comportement étrange des Weevils.

***

Arrivé dans l'impasse, il voulut vérifier quelque chose. Il reprit les enregistrements de leurs oreillettes durant la première mission qu'il avait effectuée avec l'équipe et lança une analyse sur ceux-ci. Au bout d'une minute celle-ci était terminé, une chose lui sauta immédiatement aux yeux, un détail qu'il avait déjà rencontré dans son univers. Après avoir vérifié que son équipe n'avait plus besoin de lui, il se rendit dans les archives pour vérifier sa théorie, il se dirigeât vers l'armoire qui devait contenir l'artefact qu'il cherchait et ne fut pas surpris de voir de quelle armoire il s'agissait.

-« Ianto ?! Tu n'es pas sorti avec les autres ? »

-« Thomas…Je croyais t'avoir dis de rester chez toi aujourd'hui… »Le jeune Leader se tourna et croisa ses bras sur son torse en jetant un regard autoritaire à son collègue.

-« Je sais, mais je voulais récupérer quelque chose pour pouvoir travailler chez moi, je suis comme toi, je ne supporte pas l'inactivité. »Il s'avança vers son chef toujours imperturbable.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

-« Fait quoi ? »

-« C'est inutile, j'ai tout compris… »

-« Désolé, mais je ne te suis pas… » Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à deux mètres de Ianto.

-« J'ai fais une nouvelle analyse de nos enregistrements, j'y ai trouvé quelque chose que j'avais déjà rencontré dans mon univers, un signal sonore que seul les Weevils peuvent entendre et qui les rend fous. Gwen m'avait dit que Torchwood avait trouvé un appareil permettant d'émettre un tel son. Ce qui est étonnant c'est que cet artefact est bien enregistré dans la base de données, mais qu'il n'est pas rangé à sa place, peut-être que tu saurais où il se trouve ? » Le visage de Ianto ne laissait paraître aucune émotions mis à part de la détermination.

-« Oh, tu veux parler de ça ? » Le technicien tira un petit objet rond de sa poche et le montra à son chef.

-« Oui, c'est bien ça…Lorsque je t'ai surprit la dernière fois, tu l'as fait tombé. Je répète ma question, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

-« Pour l'argent bien sûr ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Lorsque j'ai été contacté pour intégrer Torchwood, un homme très riche est venu me voir chez moi, il m'a dit qu'il savait pour qui j'allais travaillais et ce que cette organisation faisait, il m'a promit de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, en échange d'artefacts, je n'ai pas pu résister…Il m'a dit qu'il me recontacterait lorsqu'il aurait besoin de mes services. »

-« As-tu pensé à ce que certains objets peuvent faire s'ils se retrouvent entre de mauvaises mains ? »

-« Je m'en contre-fiche, il peut détruire le pays si cela le chante ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que cela te ferais si ta sœur était blessé ou tuée à cause de ce que tu as vendu ? »

Il émit un rire narquois. « Ma sœur est morte dans le même accident de voiture que mes parents, j'ai falsifié tout les documents pour que cela me serve de couverture si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, comme tout à l'heure par exemple. Facile lorsque l'on est un génie de l'informatique ! »

-« Tu n'es qu'une petite ordure vénale et égoïste ! » Ianto sentait la colère bouillir en lui.

-« Merci pour le compliment ! »

-« Depuis combien de temps vends-tu des artefacts ? »

-« Oh, pas très longtemps, quelques semaines seulement…Depuis que les étranges attaque de Weevils ont commencées, cet appareil est parfait comme diversion… »

-« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça… »Il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers Thomas. « …Un petit séjour dans une cellule te feras le plus grand bien je pense…Avance ! » Le technicien se contenta de sourire. « Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? Donne-moi l'émetteur. » Il s'exécuta, le jeune leader mit l'objet dans sa poche et colla le canon de son arme contre le front de son subordonné. « J'ai dis, avance ! »

Le technicien bougeât enfin, Ianto l'emmena dans leur cachot et l'enferma dans une cellule avant de regagné le centre du Hub, il fallait qu'il prévienne son équipe. Il récupéra son oreillette et contacta Jack.

-« Jack, j'ai découvert pourquoi les Weevils se comportaient bizarrement, il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça, et c'est… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coup de feu résonna.

Il sentit une violente douleur dans le bas de son dos, il y porta sa main et la ramena devant lui, elle était maculée de sang, il sentit ses jambes se dérobées sous son poids et il tomba à genou, au bout de quelques courtes secondes il s'effondra sur le sol, une tâche écarlate s'élargissait rapidement sur sa chemise bleu clair.

Il pensa une dernière fois à Jack, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le prévienne, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de succomber à l'obscurité si tentante qui lui promettait de mettre fin à la douleur…

* * *

**Eh oui, un petit peu de suspense, je sais, je suis vilaine...**

**Alors, que va t'il arriver à Ianto ? Comment va réagir le reste de l'équipe ? Vont-ils tomber dans un piège ?**

**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre...**

**A demain pour la suite !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà la suite.**Chapitre 9 :

* * *

Lorsque l'équipe de Torchwood arriva aux coordonnées données par Ianto, ils se séparèrent, Gwen partit avec Jack, tandis qu'Anna fit équipe avec James.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver les aliens, Les deux leaders en attrapèrent deux, James et Anna abattirent le dernier. Tous rejoignirent leur SUV avec les Weevils et les chargèrent dans le coffre. Ianto contacta Jack.

-« _Jack, vous avez encore besoin de moi ?_ »

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« _J'aimerais aller dans les archives pour vérifier une théorie sur notre affaire, quand ce sera fait je te préviendrais pour de dire ce que j'ai trouvé_. »

-« Ok, à toute à l'heure. »

-« Jack, c'était Ianto ? »Demanda Gwen.

-« Oui, il a peut-être du nouveau sur notre affaire, il doit vérifier quelque chose avant de nous en parler. Bien ! Rentrons et allons faire visiter à nos deux survivants leur nouvelle maison ! »

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'a cinq minutes de leur base, Ianto recontacta Jack.

-« _Jack, j'ai découvert pourquoi les Weevils se comportaient bizarrement, il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça, et c'est…_ »

Le cœur de Jack s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit un coup de feu, suivit par ce qu'il reconnu comme le bruit de la chute d'un corps. « Ianto ? »Il n'eut aucune réponse. « Ianto !! » La connexion fut interrompu.

La mine inquiète de son collègue n'échappa pas à Gwen. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'a dit Ianto ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il avait trouvé la raison du comportement des Weevils et que quelqu'un était derrière ça, il n'a pas eut le temps de me donné le nom, il s'est passé quelque chose à la base… »

-« Comment ça ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eut le temps de te dire qui c'était ? »

-« J'ai entendu un coup de feu, puis nous avons été coupés… » Le capitaine mis pied au plancher, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il savait qu'il devait se dépêcher, il ne supporterait pas de perdre le jeune homme.

***

Ianto était dans le noir, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas un son et il avait froid. Il tacha de se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, tout lui revenait par bribes.

Il se souvint d'Owen et de la soirée qu'il avait passé à jouer au poker alors qu'il était de garde. Owen était vraiment mauvais à ce jeu, incapable de réprimé sa nervosité ou son énervement, contrairement à Ianto qui y excellait. Une fois de plus le gallois gagna la partie.

_-« Je déteste ce jeu ! Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté d'y jouer ? »_

_-« Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire et que tu pense toujours réussir à me battre. »_

_-« Je sais que je réussirais à te battre ! »_

_-« Dans tes rêves Harper ! »_

_-« Tu vas voir Jones, refaisons une partie, cette fois-ci je t'aurais ! » Les deux hommes recommencèrent à jouer._

Il se rappela de Gwen lorsqu'elle l'avait traîné faire les boutiques pour lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire.

_-« Allez ! Viens ! A chaque fois que je t'offre quelque chose, soit tu l'as déjà, soit ça ne te vas pas ! Comme ça au moins je suis sûre de trouver le bon cadeau, puisque c'est toi qui l'aura choisit. »_

_-« Ok, ok, j'arrive…Mais je te préviens, pas plus d'une heure. »Au final le shopping avait duré trois bonnes heures, pour ne rien trouvé._

_-« Tu es vraiment trop difficile ! J'abandonne, j'essaierais de te trouver quelque chose toute seule ! »Elle ne retenta plus jamais l'expérience et fut atterrée de voir que la magnifique chemise qu'elle lui avait offert avait déjà une jumelle qui l'attendait dans la penderie de son ami..._

Le souvenir suivant datait de la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé avec sa sœur et ses enfants.

_-« Les enfants, venez dire au revoir à votre oncle Ianto ! »_

_Des petits pas précipités dans l'escalier, précédèrent l'arrivé des deux bambins. La plus jeune sauta à son coup lorsqu'il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à leur hauteur._

_-« Au revoir tonton Ianto. »_

_-« Au revoir ma puce. Au revoir jeune homme ! »Son neveu très fier lui serra la main, Ianto en profita pour lui ébouriffé les cheveux, ce qui ne fut pas du goût du garçonnet._

_Les deux terreurs remontèrent dans leurs chambres. Il se redressa pour embrasser sa sœur. « Merci pour cette soirée Rhi. »_

_Elle lui rendit son baiser. « Merci à toi d'être venu, je n'aime pas être seule lorsque Johnny travail de nuit ! » Rhiannon le raccompagna à la porte._

_-« Je le sais, à la semaine prochaine alors. »_

_-« Oui, rentre bien, fais attention sur la route ! »_

_-« Oui chef ! »Il la gratifia d'un salut militaire, ce qui la fit sourire. « Bonne nuit grande sœur. »_

_-« Bonne nuit petit frère. » Il regagna sa voiture et rentra chez lui._

Soudain il entendit une voix, une voix qu'il connaissait et qui l'appelait, puis quelqu'un apparut devant lui, éclairant les ténèbres.

-« Owen ?! »

-« Salut Jones ! »

-« Que…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je…je suis mort c'est ça ? »

-« Pas encore, mais si tu es là c'est que tu dois être mal en point… »

-« Je vais mourir alors… »

-« Ca, ça dépend de toi mon pote ! »

-« Quoi ?! »

Owen roula des yeux. « Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça ? Je ne suis pas un de ces anges de la mort bizarres pourtant ! Cet endroit se situe entre la vie et la mort, on va dire que c'est une sorte de salle d'attente pour mourants… »

-« Mouaih…Pas très accueillante ta salle d'attente, laisse-moi deviner, c'est toi qui a été chargé de la déco ? Ca te ressemblerait bien… »

-« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Yan, tu me laisse finir ou tu préfères que je te laisse tout seul ? »

-« Calme-toi, désolé, je t'écoute… »

-« Je disais donc que cet endroit est un lieu d'attente, ceux qui viennent ici sont généralement des gens au seuil de la mort, oui je sais, ce n'est pas très encourageant pour toi, mais ne te plains pas, au moins tu n'es pas encore mort… »

-« Oh, là je me sens tout de suite mieux ! »

-« Arrête les sarcasmes Ianto, ou je m'en vais… »

-« Ok, ok…Continu. »

-« Merci ! Quand je dis que la suite dépend de toi c'est vrai, à toi de choisir ce que tu veux, soit tu te laisse aller vers la mort où tu ne souffriras plus et où tu n'auras plus jamais de soucis, soit tu te bats de toute ton âme et tu retourne vers la vie où ton séduisant Capitaine Jack t'attends… »

-« Hey ! Comment tu sais pour Jack ?! »

-« Coucou ! C'est moi, ton meilleur ami et ex petit-ami ! N'oublie pas que je sais tout de toi et en plus je suis mort et censé te guider, normal que je sache ça. Oh, avant que je n'oublie, il est vraiment canon et ces choses qu'il ta fait hier soir…Waouh ! On aurait du essayer… »

-« Owen ! Ne dis plus un mot de plus là-dessus ! Mais…c'est vrai que c'était bien… Au fait comment je dois faire pour retourner vers le monde des vivants ? »

-« Ai un peu d'imagination, pense à hier soir et à ton équipe. Bonne chance, à un de ces quatre ! » L'apparition se tourna et disparut dans les ténèbres.

-« Owen ! Attends ! » Ianto se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir total, seul, il tenta de se calmer. « Bien, pense à Jack et aux autres, pense à retourner vers eux. »

Il se concentra sur cela, il repensa à son arrivé dans cet univers, à l'accueil que lui avait offert ses nouveaux collègues. Petit à petit, les ténèbres se levèrent, il parvenait désormais à distinguer ses mains tendues devant lui. Il pensa à Jack, au moment qu'ils avaient partagé, à leur dîner à ce qui l'avait suivi.

Bientôt il put voir aussi bien qu'au petit matin, mais cela ne dura que quelques instants, puisqu'il senti une affreuse douleur dans son dos, il en perdit sa concentration et les ténèbres revinrent, il lutta de toute ses forces mais le noir était de plus en plus présent, et la température de plus en plus froide, il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à résister…

* * *

**Deux cliffhangers de suite ça aurait été trop, je ne suis tout de même pas aussi sadique que ça, alors le prochain chapitre vous attend déjà !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ceci est le dernier chapitre, snif...**

**Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, au grand malheur de mon fiancé, je sautais sur ma boite mail pour voir si j'avais des commentaires ! Cela me réchauffait vraiment le coeur de voir vos messages.**

**A tous je vous redis un GRAND MERCI !!! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**

* * *

Les quatre membres de Torchwood arrivèrent enfin à leur QG, ils sortirent en trombe de leur véhicule, ne prêtant pas la moindre pensé au contenu de leur coffre. Jack entra en premier dans le Hub, l'alarme anti-intrusion résonnait, Thomas vint à sa rencontre, le jeune homme semblait à bout de nerfs.

-« Jack ! Quelqu'un est entré dans le Hub ! »

-« Où est Ianto ? »

-« Il a été blessé par l'intrus, il lui a tiré dans le dos, je…je crois qu'il est mort… »

-« Où est-il ? » L'immortel savait qu'il avait hurlé sa question, mais il était bien trop inquiet pour son ami pour s'en soucier.

-« Il…il est là-bas, près de son poste de travail… »

Le capitaine l'écarta sans ménagement de son passage, et courut vers Ianto, ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Etendu dans une flaque de son propre sang, le jeune homme était blanc comme un mort et ne semblait pas respirer. Jack s'agenouilla sans prêter attention au fait que ses genoux trempaient dans le liquide écarlate, il prit le poult du blessé, à son grand soulagement, il sentait un faible battement.

Le reste de l'équipe le rejoignit, Gwen ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et de fondre en larmes. « Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il est… »Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à finir sa phrase.

-« Non, je sens un poult, mais il est faible… »La galloise fut soulager par cela, et se reprit séchant ses larmes, elle savait qu'il survivrait, il le fallait. « James, occupe-toi de lui. » Jack se releva et se tourna vers Thomas. « Est-ce qu'il s'est enfuit ? »

-« Je…je ne sais pas… »

-« Gwen, Anna ! Fouillez le Hub, cet intrus est peut-être toujours là, si c'est le cas, ramenez le moi, je le veux vivant, mais utilisé tous les moyens qui vous permettrons de le capturer, tirez-lui dans les jambes s'il le faut, je veux m'occuper personnellement de celui qui a fait ça… »

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent, s'il était toujours là elles le ramèneraient, mais pas avant de lui avoir donné un avant goût de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui touchait à l'un des leurs…

-« James, comment va-t-il ? »

-« Mal, je suis désolé, aide moi à le porter jusqu'à ma salle d'examen. »

Les deux hommes soulevèrent gentiment le jeune homme inconscient, puis ils le portèrent jusqu'au lit de la salle d'examen. James brancha immédiatement Ianto à ses appareils de mesures. Et commença à vérifier ses signes vitaux.

-« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

-« J'aimerais te dire que oui, mais je n'en sais rien Jack, ça va dépendre de lui. »

-« Il est fort, il s'en sortira… »

-« Je l'espère, mais… »Les appareils médicaux bipèrent. « Non, non, non ! Ianto, ne nous fait pas ça ! »

-« James ?! »

-« Il fait un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Il commença immédiatement la réanimation, après plusieurs chocs électriques, le signal était toujours plat, il essaya encore. Au bout de quelques tentatives supplémentaires il fut interrompu par un coup de feu, il se tourna vers l'origine du tir juste à temps pour voir son chef s'effondrer, touché en plein cœur par la balle.

A l'endroit ou l'immortel se tenait un instant plus tôt il fut plus que surprit de voir Thomas tenant une arme pointé vers lui, instinctivement, le médecin se plaça entre son collègue et son blessé pour protéger ce dernier d'une nouvelle blessure.

-« Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

-« Pour pouvoir m'enfuir, évidemment ! »

-« Quoi ?! Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'enfuir ? »

-« Ah…C'est vrai, j'ai abattu Ianto avant qu'il ne puisse vous dire la vérité. C'est moi qui suis derrière notre affaire de Weevils…Je m'en servais pour vous éloigner du Hub et ainsi me permettre de voler des artefacts pour les vendre… »Il pencha la tête d'un côté. « …En fait, pourquoi je m'embête à t'expliquer tout ça ? Tu n'auras pas besoin de le savoir, puisque je vais d'abattre, notre nouveau chef ne va pas survivre on dirait, Jack sera tellement triste, perdre deux membres de son équipe le même jour, ça va lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…Adieu James, j'ai été heureux de faire ta connaissance, passe le bonjour à ma famille si tu la rencontre ! »

Alors que le technicien allait appuyer sur la détente, James sentit quelque chose le pousser il heurta son plateau, faisant tomber ses scalpels et autre outils chirurgicaux. Il mit une seconde à retrouver son équilibre et regarda bouche bée le corps de Thomas tomber sans vie sur le sol, une balle logée entre les deux yeux, voyant que Jack n'avait toujours pas reprit vie, il suivit lentement le bras qui tenait l'arme qui l'avait sauvé, jusqu'à atteindre le visage de son sauveur.

-« Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne t'en sortirais pas aussi facilement. » Ianto toujours aussi pâle, tenait encore l'arme dans ses mains, les dernières forces qui lui avaient permit de tirer l'abandonnèrent et il lâcha son arme, celle-ci tomba par terre dans un bruit métallique, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il tomba en arrière. James le rattrapa juste avant que sa tête ne touche le lit.

-« Wow ! Ianto, reste avec moi…Ianto ! »

Le jeune homme réagit et regarda son collègue, il avait du mal à rester conscient, les ténèbres cherchaient à nouveau à l'attirer dans leurs seins, mais il savait que s'il se laissait emporter, il ne se réveillerait probablement pas cette fois-ci.

-« Ja…James ? »La voix du jeune homme était faible, ce qui ne rassura pas son médecin.

-« Oui, c'est moi Ianto. »

-« Ca…ça va ? » Il sentait qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité.

Il sourit à ça. « C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça…Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Tu…tu viens vraiment de me poser cette question idiote ? »

-« Euh…oui… »

-« J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur, mais à part ça…Arghh ! » Le visage du jeune homme se contorsionna sous l'effet de la douleur, il avait reprit ses esprits, et la douleur causé par sa blessure c'était réveillé. « Oh bon sang ! J'avais oublié que ça faisait aussi mal une blessure par balle ! »

-« Mets-toi sur le côté, il faut que j'examine ta blessure…La balle n'est pas ressortie, il va falloir que je t'opère immédiatement où tu vas y rester… »

-« Tes paroles réconfortantes me touches énormément ! Aïe ! »

-« Désolé, je vais devoir t'anesthésier pour l'opération. »

-« Génial ! »

Une bruyante inspiration leur rappela que Jack était toujours là, il fut désorienté une seconde, puis il se releva en prenant son arme. Ces deux collègues le regardaient curieusement.

-« Jack, tu peux ranger ton arme, il n'y a plus de danger. »

-« Les filles ont rattrapé notre intrus ? »Il vit le corps de Thomas. « Oh mon Dieu ! Pas ça ! Il a abattu Thomas, si seulement j'avais surveillé mes arrières, il serait toujours en vie, je ne suis même pas capable de protéger mes hommes…Il était bien trop jeune pour mourir… »

-« Jack… »L'immortel ne réagit pas lorsque Ianto l'appela, il recommença donc plus fort. « Jack ! »

L'ex-agent du temps se tourna immédiatement vers son compagnon. « Ianto ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le gallois souffla, puis lança un regard interrogateur à son médecin qui hocha de la tête, encore la même question idiote. « A ton avis ? Pour Thomas, c'est moi qui l'ai abattu… »

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »Jack ne savait pas comment il devait réagir à cette information.

-« C'est lui qui était derrière toute cette affaire, il a tenté de tuer James, mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui. »

-« Quelle ordure ! Nous lui faisions confiance ! »

-« Oui, je sais il à profité de n…Arghh ! » La douleur était désormais intenable, il ne put résister plus longtemps et perdit connaissance.

-« Il faut que je l'opère tout de suite ! Jack, tu vas m'aider… »

-« Ok. »

Les deux hommes se mirent à la tâche immédiatement, ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire vite pour sauver leur ami.

Alors qu'ils finissaient d'opéré le blessé, Anna et Gwen arrivèrent.

-« Jack, nous n'avons pas réussit à le rattraper… »Gwen vit le corps de leur technicien, et Ianto étendu sur le lit.

-« Thomas ! Que c'est-il passé ? »

-« C'était lui qui était derrière tous ça, Ianto l'a abattu alors qu'il allait abattre James… »

-« Quelle petite pourriture ! » S'exclama Anna, se retenant de donner un coup de pied dans le corps de son ancien collègue. « Comment va Ianto ? »

-« Il est enfin stable, il a perdu énormément de sang, mais il devrait s'en sortir…par contre je ne sais pas par quel miracle il a put survivre ! » Répondit James.

-« Je te l'ai dit, il est fort… »Expliqua Jack.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto reprit finalement conscience, il ouvra les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la salle d'examen, il sentit que quelque chose serrait sa main, il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Gwen, sa tête était posé sur le lit, à côté de la main qu'elle tenait, elle paraissait endormie. Il sourit à cette vision, quelques secondes plus tard Jack entra dans son champ de vision.

-« Alors, notre belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir. « Si tu continu à me traiter comme une fille, tu le regretteras… »

L'immortel leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Désolé, je n'ai pas put résister…Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui, épuisé mais mieux, James a dû me donner des antidouleurs très puissant, je ne sens quasiment plus la douleur, par contre j'ai un affreux mal de tête ! »

-« Les affreux maux de tête je connais ! »Il s'approcha de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur le front. « Ca va mieux ? »

-« Oui, beaucoup mieux, j'ai aussi un peu mal à la joue… »Il reçut un baiser sur la zone indiquée. « …et aussi sur les lèvres. » Jack l'embrassa gentiment, Ianto laissa le baiser passer de doux à passionné. L'immortel rompit le moment au grand regret du gallois.

-« Tu sais, normalement on fait cela pour calmer les jeunes enfants… »

-« Pas le dernier baiser ! »

-« Non, pas celui-là. »

Gwen remua, puis ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle était.

-« Bien dormit ? J'espère que tu n'a pas de courbatures à cause de moi. »

-« Non, ça va…Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Oui, beaucoup mieux…Jack, aide-moi à me lever. »

-« Non. »

-« Comment ça, non ?! »

-« Tu doit rester couché. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? Je me sens bien je vous dis ! »

-« Désolé chef ! C'est un ordre de ton médecin. » James et Anna vinrent les rejoindre. « Et tu va rester à ne rien faire durant encore quelques jours, ensuite pas de mission de terrain pendant un moment… »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je vais craquer ! J'ai combattu des Daleks et des Cybermen dans un état pire que celui-là ! »

-« Désolée joli cœur, mais tu vas devoir obéir à ses ordres, sinon je te casse une jambe pour t'empêcher de bouger, si ça ne suffit pas, je te casserais l'autre. »Le visage d'Anna était si inexpressif, que le jeune agent en eut froid dans le dos, elle était vraiment terrifiante.

Ianto déglutit péniblement. « Ok, j'abandonne ! »

-« Sage décision joli cœur… »

Le reste de l'équipe se retint de rire devant l'expression de défaite que portait le visage de leur nouveau collègue.

Désormais forte d'un nouveau membre de valeur, Torchwood était prête à défendre la planète contre les pires horreurs de l'Univers.

* * *

**Tout d'abord si parmis vous il y a des experts en médecine, veuillez m'excuser si des erreurs se sont glissées dans cette fic, à vrai dire je travaille dans la technique du bâtiment, donc je suis très loin des études de médecine, je suis un pur produit technique !**

**J'aimerais écrire une suite à cette fic, une vrai affaire que la nouvelle équipe aurait à élucider et en profiter pour approfondir certains points, mieux connaître les nouveaux personnages, voir comment la relation entre Ianto et Jack va évoluer par exemple. Est-ce que cela vous plairait ?**

**Voilà, je crois que j'ai finis...je vous ai déjà remercié ? Pardon ? Oui c'est déjà fait...ah...bon...Mais merci encore une fois !**

**Je n'ai plus que deux choses à dire on dirait, au revoir et à bientôt !**


End file.
